Caught in Demon claws
by Fangirls Revenge
Summary: The demon Lords need progeny, and the only ones capable of giving them what they want are Angels. Each Lord needs to somehow capture the heart of one to fulfil their ultimate goal. But how can a creature of darkness corrupt a creature of ultimate good? Some may prove to be quite the challenge. Usuk, Gerita, Rochu, Spamano, Franada, Pruaus, and Sufin.
1. Chapter 1

**So, new story with darker themes. It's not an Omegaverse story but has mpreg. If that's not you thing then this isn't the story for you. The main focus is USUK but I'm including the other pairings as well; Rochu, Gerita, Sufin, Spamano, Franada, and Pruaus. If you've read my other storied then you know what I'm about : )**

**Caught in Demon Claws**

**Chapter 1**

The Demon Lords were facing a problem; there weren't enough high-bred demons in their realm. There had always been less of their kind, but now it was starting to be troublesome. The demon realm is divided into a strict social class, with the high-bred demons governing the mid-level and low-level demons below them. Troublingly, there are getting to be too many demons to govern and not enough rulers to control them.

The six Demon Lords and their King make seven; their realm is divided into seven provinces for each to rule on their own. As the population began to grow at a rapid pace they all found that it was becoming far too difficult to rule alone. None of them would ever think about sharing their land and working together, so another solution had to be found.

In order to explore their options, Demon King Alfred called all his Lords to the Black Palace in the centre of their realm to hold a meeting. Some sort of solution had to be found for the sake of stability.

King Alfred sat back in his chair with his feet resting on the meeting table. His Lords were bickering loudly among themselves on what to do. He didn't say anything as complained about growing numbers and insolent mid-levels that needed to know their place.

There was a key factor that separated high level demons from the rest, and that was that all high levels are fallen angles, angles who abandoned grace in exchange for dwelling amongst the dammed. The demon realm was pure chaos before King Alfred and his companions took control, and now it functions as any other society, with the exception of course, of being indulgent and sinful, much unlike the angel realm, where they are all virtuous and good.

The Demon Lords have a wisdom and a control that other demons do not have, because they were once angels they are stronger and more intelligent.

"I cannot maintain hold on them without having to massacre more than a few," Lord Francis complained absently as he twirled a lock of his golden hair around his index finger, "I do not wish to take this course, but I will if I am left with no other option."

"I agree," Lord Ludwig stated, sitting straight backed and attentive, "But how are we to control them without a massacre?"

"We just need to have a stronger presence." Lord Antonio decided with a nod, "If we are united in some way then they would not dare any uprising."

"I will not share my power." Lord Gilbert grumbled before taking a swig of ale, "We'd be fighting each other by the end of the week, and we'd keep fighting until there were only one of us left, which would only make our problem worse."

"So, we need a stronger presence without altering any of our authority…" Alfred said thoughtfully as all eyes turned to him, "How about heirs? If we all had a prodigy then all our power could be reinforced."

They all hummed in agreement, it sounded like a good idea, but there were flaws in the plan.

"I do not wish to have a child with a demon below me, none in this realm are worthy of carrying my young." Lord Ivan said sternly and coldly.

"He's right." Ludwig agreed hardheartedly, "Any offspring from a mid or low level demon would be impure."

"Then we go outside our realm." Alfred decided. He moved his legs from the top of the table and stood, straightening the crown of black metal that sat upon his golden locks between his horns. "We will go to the angel realm and choose for ourselves who will bare our children."

"Angels?" Berwald questioned, "They will not be easy to persuade, and force will not work as any angel of worth would be strong."

"So then we take them, bring them here and make them fall in love with us." Gilbert said with a smirk, "I like this plan Alfred. I've grown weary of fucking demons."

"Then it's settled," Alfred said with a sharp, toothy grin, "Make sure to leave your authority to a reliable servant, then prepare to leave. Tonight, we hunt angels."

**First chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I'm working on two stories at the same time now, so updates will vary, but neither story will be neglected completely. If you like this then review and I'll be grateful : )**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The response was overwhelming I just couldn't stop writing! Thank you all for the encouragement! I hope this meets your expectations. Btw, if I ever accidently write angles instead of angels please tell me so I can fix it. Please enjoy : ) warning: (very, very) slightly religious themes.**

**Caught in demon claws **

**Chapter 2**

Alfred didn't have much to get excited about these days, sure, he had fun taking control of the demons and shaping them into an actual society, but now everything was so ordered and stable. He had considered letting the demons overpopulate so he could have some fun thinning out the numbers, but that was only enough entertainment for one afternoon. Then he would have to wait another hundred years to do it again.

But today he felt different. The thought of going back to the angel realm was interesting in itself, but there was more on his mind then pure mischief. Alfred had never taken a mate before. Such a thing is frowned upon and forbidden among angels, and he had never once met a single mid-level that he would think twice about.

Demons are good for a screw every now and then, but it was so damn unsatisfying. They were always so complacent and eager, and it wasn't that they weren't aesthetically attractive, but they lacked something else, not that Alfred could put a word to it, but he could never spend more than a night with one none the less.

"I trust you can hold down the fort while I'm away?" Alfred asked his head secretary.

"Yes my Lord, you don't need to worry about a thing." A mid-level demon with a neutral expression stood with Alfred and his full body mirror.

His name is Kiku, and he'd been a human, as all mid-levels had once been. Kiku was one of the oldest demons in the underworld, and Alfred respected him more than any other he had met. Alfred was also fascinated by how Kiku came to be here, as he was such a young man, appearing only eighteen in human years.

Kiku told Alfred of how his father was assassinated when he was young, making him the new Shogun of his land. As an act of revenge, Kiku waged a war that tore the many lands into ruin, but he was eventually bested, and as his enemies broke through his gate he committed seppuku rather than be caught. He still had a faint scar across his stomach.

But it wasn't the seppuku that cast Kiku down into the demon world, it was his actions before, in his path to revenge he was cold and ruthless, ordering the deaths of many innocent lives, leaving his soul to be dammed.

He had long since been repentant about his actions, but nothing would alter his fate now. He accepted his role as the right hand of the devil.

Alfred grinned at his refection, he made sure to look as good as possible; he was meeting his future consort after all. He always believed that black leather is timeless, and they made his legs look _so_ good. Not to mention it was practical for camouflage purposes. It was going to be night time in the angel realm, as it was in the demon realm, and if they were going to successfully sneak past those dammed gates they were going to need to be subtle. He wore cowboy boots on his feet because he always had a weakness for American fashion, even his bomber jacket was in an old American military style. He skipped the shirt because he finds them to be too binding, but he zipped up his jacket to hide the brightness of his tanned flesh. He would be harder to spot that way.

Alfred handed his crown to Kiku, "When I'm gone rule as I would, I don't need this thing weighing me down. Oh, and prepare a room for my new consort." Alfred grinned widely at the thought again, it was sounding better and better the more he said it.

"As you command, my lord." Kiku gave a short bow, but it was out of habit. Alfred had long since forbade formalities between the two, but Kiku simply couldn't help himself. Alfred chuckled.

"I'll see you later then." Alfred gave a small way and strode over to the open window, he stretched out his large, bat-like wings and flew away.

They had arranged to meet at the centre of the Shadow forest wherein a circle made of stone lies. This is where they could create a portal to the Angel realm. Alfred was the last to arrive, he was happy to see that they were all dressed in black, not that that wasn't unusual, they always wore black.

The only exception was Ivan's scarf of white silk, which stood out immensely among the sea of black.

"Hey Ivan, don't you think you should ditch the scarf just this once?" Alfred asked with a smirk, already knowing what the response would be.

"Suck my dick your majesty." Ivan replied without a single slip of his happy and childlike expression.

Alfred laughed, not taking what the other Lord said to heart. Ivan would sooner die then not wear his scarf.

"Are you ready? Or am I going to have to wait until you two are done?" Ludwig asked in annoyance. He was the first to arrive, with his brother Gilbert, of course, and he hated waiting any longer then he needed to.

"Chill out Lud, we'll start now." Alfred said with a grin. He allowed his Lords their slights as long as there weren't any challenges to his authority. They were his friends and he made exceptions, but he wasn't going to have his rule undermined.

They all stood in a circle and focused their energy. In a bright flash a circle of light appeared on the stone floor. "Alright," Alfred said, much more serious now, "The portal will be here for as long as we need it, but none of us are to use it until we have regrouped. If we get split up, meet at the portal once you have your angel in hand, got it?"

They all nodded and Gilbert groaned, "Can we just go already?"

Alfred answered by stepping into the light, followed by the others.

They arrived at a forest that sat just near the gates, but far away enough not to be seen. It had been such a long time before they had set their eyes on the realm of purity, and it kind of made them want to be sick.

Berwald had a length of rope that he cut into large but equal pieces, he handed some out to each lord. "It'll restrain them." He explained briefly, "Can't be cut by anyone but us."

They walked out of the forest and the ground gradually turned misty with clouds. The gate stood right in front of them. It was time to put their plan into action.

Arthur hated guard duty for the most part. He mostly hated it because no one had made an attempt on the angel realm for a very long time, he hated the waiting, he hated the monotony, but there was one redeeming feature: the small tower one which he was posted had the absolute _best_ view of the stars. Arthur had been an angel since creation, unlike many of his friends, he didn't know what beauties came from a fleeting, mortal life. No matter how long he watched humans, he never fully understood them, but he couldn't help but be transfixed at how they cling to what they see is beautiful.

But Arthur had the stars. They were his wondrous beauty.

His friend and guarding partner, Feliciano, had been a human. But it was so long ago he scarcely remembers life as a mortal. In fact, he is one of the oldest human born angels in their realm.

Feliciano was born as one of the sons of a Roman general. But when the empire fell, giving rise to the Frankish and Germanic, the world suddenly became a dangerous place.

His entire family was slaughtered by invading Germanic barbarians.

Due to his piety and innocence he was granted angel wings. He was now almost as powerful as Arthur.

"You know that family in Rome I've been watching?" Feliciano prompted, "They had a baby today." Feliciano smiled gleefully. He always managed to find something to be happy about.

"That's nice Feli." Arthur said, stilling focusing his gaze on the constellations.

If Arthur were to know that there were presently seven demons flying over the gate he would have been more attentive at his duties. But he missed it.

"Do you mind if I go get some wine?" Feliciano asked, "I'm getting thirsty."

"Make sure you get enough for me." Arthur said with a smile before Feliciano flew away.

Despite what most think, angels and demons need to eat and sleep to keep strong. Though Arthur and Feliciano drank wine to alleviate the boredom.

There's a tiny room at the base of the tower where the two were posted, this is where they kept the food and drink. Feliciano merrily poured two golden cups of the sweet red liquid, but before he could put down the jug, he felt cold, sharp metal press against his throat, and a leather clad hand press over his mouth. His eyes shot open in horror.

"Don't scream, do as I say and you won't be hurt." A voice that weighed heavily with a German accent whispered into his ear.

He couldn't move, he couldn't even scream because all noises caught in his throat. In his mind he was screaming, screaming for Arthur, screaming in terror. His fear of the blade and of the being with the voice stole all the consciousness from his body.

Ludwig had followed in the same direction as Alfred to a tower that sat closest to the gate. He figured it would be filled with an Angel or two. Alfred went up while he stayed low, sneaking through a door he hid in the shadow. Soon he was rewarded when an auburn haired Angel came bounding down the stairs like an innocent little doe.

Ludwig inspected him carefully. Long smooth legs, the kind of curvy looking hips that he knew he favoured, soft looking hair he could lace his fingers through, a pretty face, and the clear, sweet eyes of a virgin. 'Yes.' He thought, 'This one will do nicely'. That was when he moved in and pressed his unholy blade to the angel's lovely neck.

When the angel had passed out he was glad, this would make it easier for him to bind the holy creature up and take him away. The first thing he did was tie a sash around the angels mouth, just in case he woke and wanted to make noise, then he carefully wound the rope around his wings to bind them, he brought it around to bind his arms and then his legs. There was no way the angel could break these ties.

He took no more time to dwell, he threw the unconscious body onto his shoulder and made his way to the portal.

Gilbert, Antonio and Francis ventured much further then Ludwig and Alfred. They moved to a large building which housed numerous Angels, all sleeping soundly in their rows of beds. Francis made a hand gesture instructing his friends to be silent. They walked soundlessly around the room, scanning the faces of the Angels, each hoping to find one to their tastes.

Francis was the first to stop when he glanced upon a boy who would have been only seventeen in human years. He had long hair much like Francis's own, as well as a sweet looking face. Francis was a little disappointed that he could see his new darling's eyes, but he could see them later.

Antonio found one he looked quite pleased with, he was pretty but definitely still male. There wasn't much that Antonio could see, but judging by the silhouette that was left by the thin, cotton blanket, he appeared to be curvy and lithe. He liked that.

Gilbert was at the last bed at the end of the row before he found one he liked. A brunet. He didn't know what drew him to this one, a lot of them had pretty faces, but for some reason he found this on the most captivating. He was a demon who believed things happened for a reason, and he believed that some unholy providence brought him to this one.

The three looked to each other and Francis raised a hand, he extended three fingers, two, one. And at that moment they moved in, gaging their captives before a noise could be made. They used their superior strength to hold them down and bind them quickly.

As soon as they arrived, they were gone, with no one but the Angels thrown over their shoulders knowing.

Berwald was walking in plain sight. He didn't want to bother with stealth. If they saw him then let them come. It would only make his job easier. He stopped when he saw a figure, light blonde hair and lovely purple eyes. The blond was sitting by a fountain, gazing up at the moonlight. The scene was perfect, it was too bad he had to ruin it.

Yao was standing on the tower he was supposed to be guarding, and even though he never failed at being attentive in his duties, he didn't notice the figure that was watching him.

Ivan had passed by a few angels before he spotted the one that caught his attention. Ivan didn't exactly have a type, but he felt like this one was too cute to pass up. He watched and waited, as soon as he turned his back he would make his move. But for now, he was content to watch.

When Feliciano didn't come back Arthur got a little frustrated. No doubt he fell asleep or something.

The moment he turned around to go down the stairs, he stopped at the sound of two feet landing behind him. Arthur turned, his eyes widening in horror at the living shadow standing there, dressed in black and smirking like only a self-righteous monster would.

"Demon." Arthur growled, taking a defensive stance instantly in order to defend himself.

"Hey now darlin', is that any way to talk to your new husband?" Alfred's smirk showed off his sharp canines.

"I would never be with an unholy creature of the night! Now go back to the abyss before I send you there myself!" Arthur reached into his fine, short white dress and pulled out a dagger.

Alfred gave a short laugh and took a step closer, "Are you going to hurt me with that sweetheart?"

Arthur showed his seriousness by swinging the blade at the demon's chest, slashing Alfred's favourite jacket and his skin. The cut wasn't deep as it only grazed him, but he was mad that the angel actually attacked him. His smirk dropped, and as Arthur swung for another hit Alfred caught his wrist and forced him to drop the blade.

Arthur gasped as the demon forcibly forward. "You wrecked my favourite jacket." Alfred growled.

Arthur smirked and dared to look in the demon's eyes, "Consider it my pleasure."

Alfred snarled at the angels challenging tone, he was mad, but he was also strangely excited. He believed that he found the entertainment he'd been looking for.

Alfred didn't want to, but he had to so he could get out of this place as soon as possible. He summoned a generous amount of his strength and threw one, very direct and very purposeful punch into the angels gut.

Arthur wheezed, breathless as darkness filled his eyes and his consciousness left him.

Alfred snorted, he got more of a fight then he planned, but it didn't matter now, the angel was at his mercy. He was a tough one so Alfred didn't know how long he had before he would wake, so he took the opportunity to tie him up. He took the angel into his arms like a husband would his bride, after all, this was their wedding day, why not be romantic?

Alfred was the last to arrive back at the portal. The other demon lords stood waiting, their respective choices in their arms.

"If I knew you'd have so much trouble I would have helped you." Lord Francis jabbed good-humouredly.

Alfred huffed, "He put up a bit of a fight, and considering how off guard he was he did well. My son will be strong if he comes from this one."

"I went for the prettiest with the best child-bearing hips." Antonio bragged proudly with a dumb smile on his face.

"Are you kidding?!" Gilbert protested loudly, "Mine's the prettiest! And he'll give me the most awesome son ever!"

The group was in good spirits since the plan was executed well. The next step now would be to take them to the demon realm, and gradually win their hearts. They knew that they were irresistible, no matter how long it takes everyone will eventually surrender to them.

"Now let's get back before they wake." Alfred declared, "I want to relax a bit."

When Arthur woke he was in an unfamiliar place, a quick attempt to move his body told him that his arms were chained to a wall, and his wings were bound together. The nest thing he noticed was that the place he was held up in was some sort of stone dungeon, lit only by a few flickering torches that were bolted to the wall. For the first time in his existence Arthur felt cold, a gnawing, biting cold filled the stale air and made his body shake, his thin angel dress failing to provide any bodily warmth. Arthur groaned at the aches he felt. His stomach twisted painfully, his limbs felt sore from being restrained by cold and heavy chains.

"Everyone! Arthur's awake!" he heard Feliciano's voice say.

"Feli! Are you ok?" Arthur asked in panic, "Where are you?"

"I'm next to Roderich." Feliciano answered.

Arthur tried to turn his neck, and even though the restraints made it difficult, he was able to see Tino and Yao at his sides, both of whom were looking to the ground in defeat.

Arthur blamed himself, he didn't see the demons as the breached the gate, it was his fault that his friends were captured.

"I-I'm so sorry." Arthur sobbed as the tears began to fall from his eyes, "It's my fault that you all ended up here."

"Don't cry Arthur." He heard Matthew's quite voice say, "We all fell because we were all caught off guard. It wasn't your fault."

"What do you think they want with us?" Yao asked, his voice cold from realising the reality of the situation.

"The one who caught me," Tino said shakily, "He called me his wife."

Arthur's eyes widened, it all made sense, "That's it then," He said breathlessly, "They want us for breeding. They want us to carry their young."

Before they could react they could hear a door creaking open somewhere in the direction of the stone staircase. Arthur panicked, "Listen, all of you! No matter what you do you can't fall for them, you can't let them deflower you! If you do you will be trapped here forever and become a demon yourself!"

Arthur quietened as the sound of laughter, light chatter and multiple footsteps came closer. Soon, they came face to face with their captors.

Gilbert was the first to speak, "See! I told you that mine was the prettiest! Look at that face! Oh, and those legs! Damn!"

Roderich glared at the demon who addressed him, but said nothing, he was too afraid.

"I disagree as usual," Francis chuckled, "Mine is the true beauty." He smirked and sent an alluring wink to the angel who was shocked into silence.

"It looks like our catches might be twins Ludwig." Antonio chirped after eyeing both Lovino and Feliciano.

"Indeed," Ludwig agreed in a gruff but pretentious manner, "But don't forget that mine is the better looking one. I don't want you putting your hands on the one that isn't yours."

Antonio laughed, "I'll have no trouble with that, mine's got the nicer hips."

Lovino was afraid, but he wasn't so afraid that he held back the growl of 'Bastard' fall from his lips.

"Fella's," Alfred interrupted, "If anyone is the winner it's me. I got an archangel, one with hips just as curvy and a face just as pretty."

"You monster." Arthur growled from under his breath. He lifted his aching head to look the demon in the eyes. He appeared just as conceited as he did before, except his chest was bear and the cut Arthur gave him was almost entirely healed already.

"Hey!" Alfred pouted playfully, "If anyone is the monster it's you for ruining my good jacket. But if you did it just to see my sexy abs then I forgive you."

"Fuck off!" Arthur spat with clear hatred in his tone. Wait, hatred? No. Angels shouldn't be able to feel such an evil emotion, this place was already changing him! This meant that he would have to experience greed, envy… or lust. No, this was bad. If he fell into lust he was done for, they would all be done for.

Alfred walked over to him and forced him to lift his head. Arthur looked into Alfred's blue eyes and Alfred looked into Arthur's green ones. Alfred gave a lopsided grin, speaking in a whisper, "You've been an Angel since the beginning, correct? I'll bet then, that you've never been kissed."

Arthur screwed up his face in anger and disgust, but didn't respond.

"I'm right, aren't I? Well don't worry." Alfred spoke in a more breathy whisper, then he leant down and pressed his lips to the angels.

Arthur's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't move or pull away as the demon's hot and dominating kiss pressed to his lips.

Alfred pulled back with a smirk, the angel didn't respond, but that was to be expected. But as far as he could tell, the angel tasted fantastic, his virgin lips were soft. "I'll make you feel things you never dreamed of, and in exchange, you'll give me a son. But for now, the only payment I require for that kiss is your name."

"I am the archangel Arthur Kirkland," Arthur yelled defiantly, "And I will never submit to you!"

Alfred laughed loudly at the angel's show of pride, "Well then archangel Arthur Kirkland, I am the Demon King Alfred, welcome to the underworld."

**If I offend anyone, tell me in the nicest possible way, and I will fix whatever has made you mad. I'm not here to offend people, but keep in mind that not everything needs to be pulled apart and raved about. Stories are just for fun, after all. I tend to avoid cultural themes entirely, but for this one they fit for back-story purposes.**

**Can you believe I write this in a day? Does it show? Probably haha.**

**If you haven't given up on me then leave a review! The others were just so wonderful I want more! But it's up to you : )**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope that I have put in a lot more detail now, Seriously, I've had this problem with detail since day one and haven't gotten much better, I got to slow down and focus! Thank you for the kind reviews and for pointing out the typos and such, I want this to go well so I take everything you say to heart, but remember to be gentle : )**

**I was asked for Rochu, so I included Rochu. If you want to see one pairing particularly I'll write them in if you request.**

**Anyway, here it is!**

**Caught in Demon claws **

**Chapter 3**

Adrenaline and fear. Two things Arthur never thought he'd feel. It was the strangest sensation to feel ones blood pumping through ones veins at a rapid pace for the first time, at least that's what he thought, and even though they were bound high above his head, Arthur could feel his hands shaking ever so slightly.

"So are we to stay here, chained to this wall for all eternity?" Arthur addressed Alfred with an icy glare from his emerald eyes.

The Demon King tilted his head up ever so slightly and scratched his stubble-free chin, pausing for a moment before his devilishly sharp grin grew on his face. He moved his hand onto his own hip, "Don't worry darlin', you and your friends will be real' comfy in your new homes."

Each angel could sense the meaning behind Alfred's words, the demons meant to separate them!

Feliciano felt panic run through his body for, what was possibly, the hundredth time that day. His fear was clear in his voice and caught the attention of every demon in the room, "You mean we aren't staying together?"

Ludwig regarded his catch with hard-as-steel and cold-as-iron eyes, Feliciano had to squeeze his eyes shut out of fear of accidently meeting those unforgiving eyes, Ludwig huffed, unimpressed, "What purpose would it serve to keep you together? We need you for breeding purposes, not to socialise."

Ludwig's tone was so harsh it made Feliciano flinch slightly. This demon was intimidation incarnate, everything about him, his voice, his calculating expression, and even the way he carried himself spoke pure domination. A demon lord, clad in black and demanding to be feared.

"Enough talk!" Gilbert growled, tapping his foot impatiently on the cold stone floor and with his muscular arms crossed over his chest. "I want to go home already!"

Alfred sighed, and shook his head, "Fine, fine, keep your pants on."

"I don't plan on keeping them on for very long anyway." Gilbert ran his tongue over his top lip and eyed Roderich suggestively with his sharp, blood red eyes. It was clear that Gilbert wasn't the only one who was eager to see what would come of the night.

The angels were all held up by a single linking chain that kept them suspended from the roof. Alfred walked over to where the chain was locked firmly in place and crushed it with one hand, shattering the metal and causing the chain to quickly slide from its hold. The sound of metal rushing against metal was followed by a cry of pain from each angel as their bodies fell upon the ice-cold floor. Tired from their ordeal and aching from their suspension, none of the Angels could stand or make much movement at all.

Arthur tried to push himself up but his arms were useless and he had lost all feeling in his legs. He felt broken and pathetic, he felt like he had not given enough of a fight, and now with his body failing him he was completely at the Demon King's mercy.

Alfred smirked at seeing such a proud creature being brought so low, he couldn't wait to build Arthur back up again just so he could see him fall once more.

The cavernous dungeon was filled with the sounds of whimpers and hisses of pain for a short time before the first Lord, Ludwig, stepped forward.

He took a moment to take in the sight of the angel struggling on the floor in front of him before he grabbed a hold of Feliciano's waist with his hands. He hauled the frightened angel up with ease and held him in both arms, his fingers digging into Feliciano's body. He nodded once to his comrades and walked towards the base of the stone staircase.

This action was repeated by all the Lords aside from Alfred, who was patiently waiting for his friends to hurry the hell up and get out of his castle. Alfred gave a long whistle when the last of the angels were carried out, the sound of vigorous protesting and some light crying faded in the distance.

Arthur was now left alone with the deviant Alfred. he didn't dare say anything, he didn't look at the demon due to his disgust, and to his surprise the demon said nothing either, he simply stood, his fingers tucked into the tight pockets of his leather pants, and his gaze firmly placed on Arthur.

The air was worryingly still, Arthur didn't want to provoke any further action, but at the same time the uncertainty was too much for him to bare. For a while, the only sound was of some far off dripping water that came from the other end of the dungeon. The repetitive noise was almost like torture for Arthur, for him it symbolised the uncertainty that scared him more than when the beast arrived at his guard tower.

Arthur had to say something or he was going to go mad. "You know I'm a male right? How could I bare your wicked spawn?" Arthur's tone was harsh and biting like the cold that seeped further and further into his skin with every passing moment.

Alfred shrugged nonchalantly, "I know, but you're a smart guy, aren't you? Surely you know that any creature that lies with a demon lord can conceive? And as for baring my 'Wicked Spawn'…" Alfred took a few quick steps forward and knelt before Arthur's weakening body as he trailed off, he used one on his fiery hot hands to tilt up Arthur's chin, "You are the only one who I would allow to carry it. Such a powerful, _beautiful_ creature, you would bare me a child unlike any other." The demons voice suddenly became heavy, it was almost like a purr, and Arthur had no idea how to react. He was confused, scared and utterly bewildered, was it lust that was smouldering in Alfred's eyes?

Before Arthur could figure it out, he was quite indignantly scooped up into another bridal-style carry. Once Alfred had him in his arms he began walking towards the staircase where the other demons had left through. Alfred was surprised that Arthur was fighting against his hold, but he didn't know that Arthur wasn't struggling because he was saving his strength. Arthur planned to strike when Alfred would least expect it.

The stone staircase wasn't very long and it took not time for Alfred to reach the splintered wooden door, it was left ajar so all he had to do was nudge it open. Arthur was expecting the rest of the castle to be as desolate as the dungeon, but he was astoundingly surprised.

The floor and pillars were made of a dark marble that was polished to a reflective shine, the walls were made of the same dark stone as he had already seen, but there were tapestries with images of wolves, lions, bears, dragons, many number of beasts in fact, woven into the material in dark colours.

Arthur was so amazed by the fact the demon could live in such a place that he almost forgot that he was a captive. He didn't think that the demons castle was as nice as the one that the Holy One lived in, but it was still something to behold. After living his whole like in the light of white clouds and the bluest of skies, it was such a strange feeling to experience the dark colours and the blood red's that demons favoured. He also noticed that his body was beginning to warm in its contact with Alfred's, he hated himself for thinking that, but what he disliked mostly about his thought's concerning Alfred was that the demon had a strangely comforting scent.

It seemed oddly appropriate, but Alfred smelt like charred wood, like smoke from a fire place that still lingered in a room after the fire had been extinguished. But he imagined that if he was surrounded by it, it might become suffocating.

By the time Arthur snapped back into reality he realised he was in a large room with a bed and a lit fireplace parallel to it, there was not much of anything else except for a full body mirror. There weren't even any windows. The sheets on the bed looked like black silk, and as much as Arthur didn't want to admit it, it looked comfortable. His exhausted body craved sleep, to rest is all he really wanted right now.

Alfred smirked down at Arthur and placed him on the bed, he backed away for only a moment and a glint of sliver flew past his vision. Arthur had another blade in his hand, he was poised, ready to fight. Alfred wasn't going to get hit by a damn heavenly blade twice in one day.

Arthur growled and leapt forward as best he could, aiming the blade for Alfred's neck. But his plan was doomed to failure once Alfred spotted the blade. He swiftly caught Arthur's wrist and took the knife from him and threw it into the fire with a loud clanking noise. Arthur looked furious, his eyebrows furrowed and his expression in a snarl.

Alfred thought it was hilarious, he laughed loudly and unrestrained, "Damn, you're pretty blood thirsty for an Angel! And where did you hide that blade? I probably should have strip searched you." Alfred waggled his eyebrows and Arthur growled as he moved as far back on the bed as he could.

"You will do no such thing! I will not let you defile me you horrid creature of sin!" Arthur tried to cover himself with his arms, only just noticing now how his short dress only reached his mid-thigh.

Alfred climbed onto the bed and shuffled forward, looking at Arthur while licking his top lip and undressing him with his eyes.

"S-Stay away!" Arthur protested loudly as Alfred got way, way to close for comfort.

"Aww come on honey, I know you're attracted to me. I can smell lust, and you, my dear crumpet, are defiantly feeling it now. Do you like it Arthur? Do you like that feeling that makes you want to do sinful things? Don't worry, you'll grow to love it, you'll come to wonder how you ever lived without it." Alfred purred and reached his hand out to cup Arthur's jaw, but Arthur knocked it away with a loud slap of his hand.

"I will never give in to you." Arthur whispered harshly, he now felt tears of hopelessness sting his eyes. He felt so lost. He could resist Alfred for now, but what happens when long-term exposure to this place turns him like a demon? But that wasn't his biggest concern, his biggest concern was not knowing if Alfred was going to force himself on him or not. And if he did he can kiss all his hopes of returning home goodbye forever.

Alfred moved in faster than Arthur could anticipate and placed both his hands on Arthur's face, crashing their lips together almost painfully. Alfred's tongue forced its way into Arthur's mouth. If Arthur's mouth wasn't filled with powerfully dominating demon tongue he would have screamed at the indignation. He was paralysed and helpless, Alfred was too strong, and no matter how much Arthur tried to push him away. Alfred's body insistently pressed against his, his mouth tasted like overly sugary tea. Arthur's senses were flooded with Alfred's scent and taste.

Arthur tasted just as good as Alfred hoped, a little sweet, but extremely innocent. There was nothing tastier for a demon. Alfred felt himself growing hard as he pressed his body to Arthur, who could do nothing but feebly push against him and let out strangled gasps.

Alfred pulled back, he felt satisfied that he gave Arthur a good dose of what lust was like, he knew that Arthur would be craving more of his tongue by tomorrow.

His plan was simple; give Arthur small tastes of sexual desire until Arthur was a begging mess of virgin lust.

Arthur panted heavily, he was grateful, but confused. Why didn't Alfred just go all the way? It wasn't like Arthur's protests were working, and Alfred was so much stronger than him. Alfred smirked at him and climbed off the bed, he winked at Arthur and left through the door, closing it and locking it, just in case Arthur got any ideas about wandering around.

Arthur was still breathless, his lips ached and his mouth tingled. His whole body felt like it was on fire, he didn't know what was going on! What kind of game was the demon king playing? In the end, he couldn't handle the stress anymore and he lost consciousness.

Alfred began walking to his own room with the same devilish smirk on his face. He saw Kiku standing by his bedroom door, waiting for his arrival.

"My Lord" Kiku greeted, "I trust things went well?" Kiku handed Alfred his crown and the demon placed it on his head with a happy nod.

"Things are going fantastic Kiku, Arthur is so much fun to mess with!" Alfred replied with giddiness in his voice.

"I am glad my lord," Kiku said with a tiny smile.

"When my little angel wakes up make sure to take him some food, I don't trust anyone else to go near a virgin angel, and give him some new clothes. You're only job for now is taking care of Arthur."

Kiku nodded again. He liked the idea of having something new to do, and maybe he could make a new friend. "It would be my pleasure, my lord."

Yao had kept quiet while he was chained up, he kept quite when the demon that took him flew them both through the cold night air to his personal castle, but he could no longer keep quite after Ivan placed him on two feet again. They had flown into Ivan's bedroom window, the wind that blew through it made the blood red drapes waft into the air. The room itself was all dark stone, there was a large fireplace that had long since been extinguished, leaving behind only the dark smudges of soot and ash. There was a large bed, covered with thick furs that looked like they were skinned from black bears. There were candles dimly flickering in from their random places in the room. Most of the light now came from the red-veiled moon that hung in the sky.

Yao didn't turn to face his captor when he heard the window being closed, he didn't feel any fear. "After all these years Ivan, you're still obsessed with me."

He didn't jolt, neither was he surprised when a large, cold hand was placed on his shoulder from behind, "Can you blame me, sunflower? You're the only one I've ever wanted."

Yao closed his eyes and tried to speak levelly, he breathed deeply, "You wanted me enough to follow Alfred? You loved me enough to fall from grace?"

Ivan's hand gripped a little tighter on Yao's shoulder before the demon spoke, his voice still sounding as childlike as it always did, "How could I not? Angels cannot lie with the one they love? And I wanted to know what it was like to lie with you, Yao…" Ivan trailed off and his hand slid its way up Yao's neck, his fingers lacing in Yao's hair, gently tugging out the tie that kept it held up. As Yao's hair cascaded down his shoulders, Ivan spoke again, "…but you did not follow me, you refused to. Even though it was the only way we could truly be together. When the time came you sided with the Holy One, you abandoned me."

Yao almost felt like laughing. Ivan had no idea what his departure did to him, how sad it made him feel. Ivan had always been so endearing, he would follow Yao around, carry his book for him, watch the human world with him. But apparently, that wasn't enough for Ivan. And when the demon realised that the Angel he was watching was Yao, he took it as a sign of providence, he believed that Yao came back to his life so they could finally be together.

In the beginning, the demon lords were all archangels, along with Yao, and Arthur, and when Alfred rebelled they all had to make the choice, Yao made the decision to stay an Angel despite the fact that the angel he had the most fondness for, Ivan, was leaving.

Ivan's hand curled around the back of Yao's neck, the coolness of the touch and the softness made Yao shiver.

"I cannot help but wonder,' Ivan began again with a hum, "Why it is that Arthur does not remember Alfred?"

"Why don't you tell me why it is that _Alfred_ does not remember Arthur?" Yao asked smoothly.

Ivan chuckled, he moved his unoccupied hand to the curve of Yao's waist. "You have a point. When we arrived here Alfred asked for us to use our new power to erase all his memory of Arthur. Now tell me how Arthur forgot?"

Yao stood, trying not to respond to Ivan's touch. He was always good at disciplining himself, but he had noticed how foreign sensations had begun to creep into his body. He felt the cold, he felt the gentle hands of a lover, he felt a strange desperation for Ivan's attention that he had never felt before. He had seen these feelings in humans, but he now realised that watching is much different to the actual experience.

He allowed himself to indulge in Ivan's touch for a short time before he answered, "Arthur was distraught and inconsolable after Alfred left, so the Holy One created Matthew in Alfred's image to help ease Arthur's grief, but after it failed to do anything for Arthur she did the merciful thing and hid away all of Arthur's memory of Alfred. Matthew became just another friend and Arthur lived in blissful ignorance from then on."

Ivan removed his hands stepped in front of Yao, they shared eye contact for a little while before Ivan turned and seated himself on the edge of his bed, he patted his leg, "Come sit in my lap Yao." He said with a kind smile.

Yao didn't protest, he knew from the moment that he woke up chained in a demon dungeon that there was no way back, he knew that he and his friends would be there forever, though he didn't say anything in the hope that they could have some hope to cling to, even if it was a false hope. Yao sat on Ivan's lap and slung one arm over Ivan's shoulders to keep balance, Ivan encircled Yao's waist tightly, "Enough of this talk of Alfred and Arthur." Ivan said as sweetly as a demon could, "You are mine now yes? You know that you can never leave? Once I finally make our bodies one you will never be accepted into the Angel realm again."

Yao inhaled and exhaled deeply, it was one thing to know your fate, and another to have it confirmed out-loud. "I know Ivan."

Ivan smiled, letting his sharp canines peek past his lips, "Good, because I want to breed you as soon as possible," Ivan slid one of his hands from Yao's waist to his stomach, "Would you like that my sunflower? Would you like to carry my young?"

"It's not like I have a choice Ivan." Yao said flatly as they connected their gaze again.

Ivan laughter heartily, "You are right! You do not have a choice, but I would like it if you wanted to be mine. But it does not matter right now, first I will claim your body, then perhaps your heart later on. Now be a good little sunflower and take your clothes off."

Yao's unoccupied hand played with the end of the scarf around Ivan's neck. "You kept the scarf I made you." He said absently.

Ivan's eye grew a little colder, "Do as I say Yao." He said with slight irritation.

"And if I refuse?" Yao said in the same absent tone as he continued to play with Ivan's scarf.

"Then I will do it." Ivan said coldly.

Yao smiled cheekily and slid off Ivan's lap, "We don't want that now do we?"

Yao knew that Ivan was impatient and didn't like being played with, but if he was going to be forced to be Ivan's mate for eternity, Yao was going to be dammed if he didn't have any fun. Yao wasn't wearing much to begin with, just a simple white dress that only just grazed the top of his knees, and underwear, of course. He slid off the straps from his shoulders and then pulled the dress downward. When he was only in his underwear he stepped out of the material that pooled around his feet.

Ivan's eyes were taking in every inch of Yao's body. As a demon, there is nothing he could desire more than a virgin angel willingly de-robing just for him, and the fact that he and this angel have history only made the prize sweeter. Ivan's demon tail thrashed behind him in excitement, his eyes had razor sharp focus on the pale flesh, the scent of is arousal filled the air. "Yao," he said with a heavy voice of lust and want, "Climb onto the bed."

**I liked this chapter I think, lots got explained at least. Thanks for the reviews! I hope this is meeting your expectations : )**

**I can't say when the next update will be because I don't know if I'll have internet, so if no update for two weeks then you know why, sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really trying guys, and I'm sorry that I'm ruining your reading experience with my stupid mistakes, but I'm going to soldier on anyway! I took you're requests into consideration, so this chapter is a mix of all the pairings. I'm sure you'll like it.**

**I had a lot of requests so I broke the chapter down into pairings for simplicity's sake. I don't really want any comments on the structure if that's ok. This chapter is just a glimpse into the nature of the pairings' relationships. Next chapter will have more plot.**

**Caught in demon claws **

**Chapter 4**

~Gerita~

Feliciano had passed out before the demon had carried him out of the Castle where he had been chained. He didn't know how long he was asleep, nor did he know where he was when he woke, but he did remember the frozen eyes of the demon who took him.

He woke in a large bed that had black drapes around the sides and over the top. He had to blink a few time for his eyes to adjust to the light of the room which was illuminated by possibly dozens upon dozens of candles, all sitting in different places around the room in groups of four.

He knew this all without yet turning his head to the side where the drapes were tied back, but once he did look that way he saw his captor sitting on a fancy looking leather couch, his long and muscular legs spread open casually as he sat and watched Feliciano closely.

Feliciano met eyes with him and began to tremble, he gripped the soft furs over the bed sheets with fear, but he couldn't seem to be able to look away from the frighteningly powerful figure.

He remembered when he was a boy who was devout to his religious study, he remembered his tutor telling him how the devil was never to be trusted, because he would do anything for your soul; he would be kind, he would be beautiful, anything you wanted. But learning about it and being faced with it was not the same, it was not adequate preparation.

And yes, this demon, this _devil, _was beautiful. It was because of Feliciano's preference that he remained celibate for all his seventeen years instead of taking a wife or lover. He thought his soul was worth more than that. It was only when he died did he learn that his preference was not a sin, but he was an angel by that time and he no longer felt any earthly desire.

The demon and the angel regarded each other for some time, neither of them looking away. It was only after the demon had looked enough that he spoke in his deep, rumbling tone.

"From this moment onward you will call me Master." He said first, shocking Feliciano with the strange order. He continued, "If you wish to speak you must first ask my permission. There are rules you must follow in relation to your conduct towards me, ones that I will further reveal in time. But most importantly you will do exactly what I say, when I say it. Do you understand?"

Feliciano swallowed his fear, "Y-Yes," He stuttered nervously.

The demon stood and his nostrils flared, "Yes what?!" he barked loudly.

"Y-yes Master." Feliciano answered quickly in a shrill squeak.

"Hmm, good." the demon said gruffly, "You will not forget yourself again." He walked over to the side of the bed, his large stature made him loom frighteningly over the angel. "Is there anything you wish to ask me?"

This was a direct question, so Feliciano felt no harm in trying to quell his burning curiosity. But first he decided to sit up as best he could, "What are you going to do with me?" he asked with is eyes darting from the demons face to his hands.

In a heartbeat the demon replied without faltering, "You're going to bare my children, and perhaps if you one day prove yourself, you will assist me in the running of my Province. But you have a long time to go before that. As for now, you will be confined to this room, you will tend to me when I return and perform any action I ask." For a moment Feliciano could feel the demon's eyes raking over his face and down to the exposed and untainted flesh of his neck. He growled lowly like a feral dog before he kept talking.

"You will have your meals brought here by my servants, but you are free to read any of the books you find. I might have you accompany me when I visit other Castles but you must NEVER leave this room without me."

Feliciano flinched at the harshness of the demons tone, he felt tears sting his eyes as he wordlessly nodded his head, this demon, _Ludwig_, he was strict, this was going to be a major change from the relative freedom he had as an angel.

But the more worrying question was when exactly this demon intended to enact his plan of giving Feliciano children to bare. He recalled Arthur's warning and began crying at the thought of never returning to the angel realm. He considered it his home, now what did he have?

Ludwig watched as the angel cried bitterly and instantly felt it was his duty to make him happy again, all the stress and misery the angel felt would make conception difficult, and he did have some sympathy left in him from his angel years.

"You have no need to fear me Feliciano," He said with a touch of softness in his voice, "You will find yourself content here in no time."

Feliciano raised his tear-stained eyes as Ludwig sat himself on the edge of the bed, he turned enough so he could look the angel in the eyes. He tried his best to smile, it wasn't much but it seemed that Feliciano understood, the little angel stopped crying anyway.

Ludwig leant in and pressed his lips to the angel's forehead. Feliciano flinched for half a second before he realised that he really didn't need to fear. When Ludwig pulled back he stood and walked towards the wooden door at the end of the large room, he turned to look at Feliciano for a moment before he turned the metal handle and left.

Feliciano ran his fingers lightly over the spot Ludwig had kissed, he was left with the strangest tingling sensation, it felt like a spark of fire under his skin. He had never felt anything like it before, and if he was honest with himself he knew deep down that he wanted to feel more of it, he wanted to explore that. But above all his curiosity was a fear of the unknown, would his new Master be kind to him? Only time will tell.

~PruAus~

Roderich hurled a third porcelain vase at the demon who had captured him. From the moment he had arrived at this Castle, Roderich had been screaming bloody murder and throwing whatever he could get his hands on. From what he could tell he was in the Demons bed chamber, and he was _not _going to be taken like some blushing and defenceless maiden.

The vase crashed against the wall close to the Demon's head and shattered into a thousand pieces. "Stay away from me you demon scum!" Roderich yelled furiously at the creature on the other side of the room. Roderich had fought and kicked from the moment his feet hit the ground despite how hungry and sore he was

"I'm not demon scum," his captor said with a fake-innocent smile, "I'm Gilbert and I want you to be my mate~"

His cutesy tone would have been sweet if he weren't a creature of darkness, clad in only leather pants and a spark of lust in his eyes blood red eyes.

Roderich narrowed his eyes and growled, "I will _not_ be your mate you foul creature of darkness!" Roderich reached for something else to throw but his hand came into contact with nothing but air, he panicked.

"Now that you're out of things to throw," Gilbert said seductively as he sauntered over to the now defenceless angel, "Why don't you and I get to know each other?"

Roderich was backed into a wall, trapped between Gilbert's arms as they braced against the stone. The demon grinned and lifted his angels chin with his index finger, "You're a passionate fighter, I like that. I'm sure that means you'll be a passionate lover too."

Roderich cringed as the demon pressed himself impossibly closer and ran his finger down his neck. "If you were mine I'd worship your body like it should be. A life of chastity would be a terrible waste of such beauty."

Roderich breathed in heavily through his nose, unintentionally taking in the demon's scent of rich wine and something spiced. It was nice, it reminded him of the mansion his family owned, the one they would visit in the summer. The servants would light things that made the rooms smell like this as he would drink wine in the pleasant warmth of twilight. He instantly felt his body relax.

Gilbert slid his hand up Roderich's thigh to his hip, he repeatedly ran his hand up and down the warm flesh, he leant in to whisper into the angels ear, "I'm a passionate lover too you know~ I will fuck you so well you'll never want to leave my bed."

Roderich's eye were wide, he was frightened and confused, he hated himself for the small part of him that wanted the demon to press on, to keep touching him and whispering seductive things in his ear.

Gilbert lifted Roderich's leg and wrapped it around his waist, he brought his lips only an inch from the angels.

"I'm not your mate." Roderich whispered in feeble defiance.

Gilbert grinned, "You will be soon~ But I'll wait for now." He said finally as he pulled his body away from Roderich's. "It won't be any fun if you're not willing."

"I'll never be willing!" Roderich snapped venomously, "You'll never take me!"

Gilbert smirked and pecked the angel on the cheek, though from the angel's reaction you might have thought he was just slapped in the face. "Do not underestimate me…" he said smoothly. "…I could have you on your back right now, but I've chosen not to. I don't know if I'll be as merciful tomorrow."

~Franada~

The Demons Castle was surprisingly comfortable, it was nothing that Matthew had expected. But he supposed that if one was going to be living in a place for all eternity then one wouldn't want to live in squalor. His muscles still ached, but for the most part he was ok, he succeeded in remaining calm when the demon brought him hear and left him sitting on this bed.

Matthew was kind hearted and sweet, but he wasn't going to give into despair, he was simply going to accept this fate since his chances of leaving were practically zero.

Candles lit the room in various places, there were a few fine wood furnishings that filled the room, but the biggest and most noticeable thing was the bed; also carved of wood and lined with silk and plush cushions of aubergine.

The demon who captured him had told him his name and had left with a wink. That was almost an hour ago. Matthew spent his alone time thinking; if what Arthur had said was true then if he slept with this demon he wouldn't be able to return to the angel realm, but would that be so bad? He was being offered a place as the mate of a Demon Lord as compensation, and there was no going back so why fight it? Maybe he would like being corrupted? Maybe he would like baring children? He did love children after all.

The door opened silently and the Demon Lord Francis stepped inside, holding a bottle of wine and two glasses in his hands, his attire reminded Matthew of an eighteenth century French noble, but without the powdered wig. But in true demon style his clothes were mostly black.

He smiled charmingly and greeted Matthew with a sweet voice "Please forgive my absence mon cher, I was simply checking on how things went in my absence."

"Are there a lot of difficulties in governing demons?" Matthew asked without fear as Francis handed him a glass.

"You have no idea." Francis sighed with a smile and poured some wine, he pulled the bottle back once he was done and placed it on the floor, he shook his head slightly and met his eyes with Matthews, "It is a lonely life."

Matthew couldn't help but giggle at the cheesy line, "Poor Demon, it must be such a difficult existence." He said with a touch of sass.

It made Francis chuckles lightly, "There are perks and there are setbacks, I must admit it is not all bad."

Matthew nodded once and took a sip. The wine was sweet and went down easy.

"So," Matthew said with a glint of mischief in his eyes, "That's why I am here, to ease your loneliness?"

"Indeed," Fancies confirmed smoothly before he sipped at his own wine, "You seem to be quite compliant mon cher, are you not afraid?"

Matthew shrugged and drank some more, "I see no point in being afraid. I know I am here forever."

"You make it sound so un-romantic Mathieu." Francis said softly. He took one last swig from his glass and took away Matthew's. "I will not have you feeling like a prisoner."

Once the glasses were out of the way, Francis brought his hand up to Matthew's jaw, "You will be my lover, not my slave."

"Then act as a lover does," Matthew challenged softly. He moved away from Francis's gentle hand and crawled over to the other end of the bed, he lied himself seductively against the pillows.

"Honhonhon~ you are indeed a treat mon cher." Francis was practically purring as he crawled over to Matthew like a lion about to pounce, "I will enjoy corrupting you."

He climbed over Matthew and slid his hand up Matthew's leg without breaking eye contact. Matthew bit his lip, the demons touch was so gentle, so enticing.

He felt the material of his white dress being gripped and slowly pulled upward until it bundled up at his waist. Francis smirked at the Matthew's quickening breath, his sharp canines showed proudly as he leant in and bit into the crook of the angel's neck. A small amount of blood was drawn to the surface and was lapped up quickly by the demons tongue.

Francis hummed and licked his lips. He looked down at the sweet virgin eyes of the angel below him. He looked so very sweet, "Mmm- oh yes, I will very much enjoy you cher~"

~Sufin~

Tino was naked and lying on his back, the demon Berwald loomed over him with hungry eyes. The strangest thing was that it was Tino who undressed himself and wilfully put himself in this position. He didn't really know how it happened; first he and Berwald were just talking, then he had found himself desiring the demon.

Berwald didn't say much so maybe it was his eyes that enticed him, the way he looked at Tino; in a way that made him feel beautiful, in a way that made him swoon. In all his human years that he had dedicated to almighty Thor he never thought he would be bedded by anyone, but now it felt like he was being bedded by the God of thunder himself.

The demon Berwald, so tall in stature and broad shouldered, a strong chiselled jaw and powerful muscles, who could say he was not a God?

He had dedicated his short human life to worshiping those powerful beings, and it seemed now he would spend his afterlife worshipping this powerful being.

Sure, Berwald had large bat-like wings and two dark horns poking through his light-gold hair, but that didn't matter to Tino. He had thought about Arthur's warning but he didn't care; being a demon's lover would be a lot more interesting then guard duty and watching humans, and now he could do all that he missed out on during his brief life.

"Tino?" Berwald rumbled, bringing the angel out of his rampant thoughts.

"Sorry Ber, I was just thinking." Tino apologised with a smile.

Berwald grunted and leant down to kiss Tino's neck, "Wh't about?" he asked.

"About you, and how I think I'll be happy here."

"You're my w'fe." He said, as though it were the answer to everything.

"I am." Tino smiled, "And you're my husband."

Berwald's hands were so steady and gentle as they ran over Tino's body that the angel thought it would be slow and steady all the way.

But as he later found out, no matter how gentle Berwald seemed there was no way a demon caught in a fit of lust could be tender lover. Needless to say, Tino was hooked.

~Spamano~

Loud grunts and yelling could be heard coming from the other side of Lord Antonio's bedroom door. On the floor two figures wrestled for dominance. Lovino growled as he wrestled as hard as he could. There was no way he was going to submit so easily, even if it meant he had to fight with his bare hands.

This demon-_Antonio_ tried to coax him to the bed from the moment they arrived in the dark room in which this unholy creature inhabits. But Lovino wasn't having any of it, and when the demons hand crept a little too low Lovino had responded with a powerful slap across his face.

Antonio had growled and moved to grab the angel, but he was met again with another powerful hit. The second time he laughed, running his hand over the red mark on his cheek. That is why Lovino was tackled to the ground, that is why he was now losing a wrestling match with a Demon Lord he had no hope of defeating.

Lovino knew he had lost when Antonio had him pinned firmly to the ground, he struggled but he couldn't budge the heavy body on top of his. Lovino was furious and horribly frustrated but the demon seemed to be having the time of his life. Antonio had a sadistic smirk on his face, his eyes spoke blood and lust.

"Usually I have hundreds of mid and low level demons dying to bend over for me, but I think I like this better~" He moved his grip so he had Lovino's wrists pinned with only one hand, the other one he used to slide up the angels dress. Lovino's eyes brimmed with tears of defeat, he couldn't believe that he lost to a demon! It was the worst thing that could happen to an angel of his rank.

He was exhausted, he didn't know how long he could still fight for. He still ached from being chained up and knocked out, and his floor struggle only made things worse. He panted heavily, his chest heaving.

"You look beat-down Lovi." Antonio teased before he leant down, he brought their faces millimetres away and licked Lovino's face in one long swipe. "That means I win!" he said with a cheerful grin.

Lovino was shocked when the demon lifted his body off of him. "I am looking forward to our next little battle mi amo~" the demon said brightly. He held a hand out for Lovino to take but it was rejected with a sneer.

Instead of taking it as an insult Antonio simply laughed and leant down, he hauled Lovino into his arms easily and quickly dropped him on the bed. "I'll have one of my servants bring you food. I have some things to take care of so I won't see you again until tomorrow. Be a good little angel until I get back~"

"Fuck you bastard." Lovino spat coldly with all the remaining strength he had left.

"I love you too~" Antonio said happily before he walked out the door.

Lovino managed to drag himself under the covers of the bed, he curled up against himself. He couldn't figure this demon out, why hadn't he just taken what he wanted? Now Lovino was left to wallow in his fear of tomorrow.

**The plot continues next chapter, I just felt like I had to give some light to all the pairings. I've always found Spamano difficult to write for some reason, that's why they usually get neglected, I hope they were ok. Hopefully the next update will be soon since I've already started it! If you like the way things are going let me know! I avoided writing smut this chapter but there will be some in the future. **

**I'm sorry if this one was disappointing, but I think it was necessary.**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are so sweet! *blushes* I'm such a lucky author to have such wonderful readers! I'm determined now more than ever to do great for you all!**

**There wasn't much in the previous chapter in the way of content, but this one will make up for it. Thanks for the reviews! I love the encouragement you give me! And I will remember to get plenty of sleep : )**

**I thought I'd answer a question directly in case others were curious: the angels are weaker than the demons because their bodies aren't used to the demon realm yet, not to mention how beat-down they were after being kidnapped and chained up. They will get stronger but they need to recover and adapt. Awesome question btw Phantom Ice!**

**NSFW chapter so hide your screen. **

**Caught in demon claws**

**Chapter 5**

~Usuk~

When Arthur woke he was under the soft and warm sheets of the bed he instantly remembered was his. He figured he must have moved during the middle of the night, but after passing out in such a fashion his memory was a little hazy. The room he was in was as cold as the stone that made up the floor and walls of his new prison, the fireplace that had a few smouldering embers the night before was nothing but charred wood and grey ash now. He didn't want to leave the tiny spot of warmth he had created for himself with his meagre body heat.

The room was dark because of the lack of windows, so he had no chance of warming in the sunlight or using the suns position to determine what time of day it was. He wondered why Alfred hadn't returned to taunt him further, but at the same time he was glad for the demon's absence, he imagined that if Alfred wasn't around he wouldn't have to worry about being set upon.

Arthur sighed and could feel the despair rise in his throat. He gripped his hair with both hands and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, he didn't know what he did to deserve this, sure he had gotten lazy in his guard duty, but did that warrant the fate of being a demon's toy? He truly believed that the punishment far outweighed the crime. But then he snapped his eyes open in defiance of himself, he refused to let his sorrow sink in any further, he had too much dignity for that.

With nothing to do but either lie in bed or explore the room, he chose the latter, but simply sitting up proved to be far more difficult than he anticipated. A sharp pain shot through his gut in the exact place where the demon had previously punched it. He wondered how long it would still hurt for, he couldn't fight off the demon's advances with all he had if he was still injured.

As he slowly slid off the bed his bare feet hit the ice cold floor. Angels don't wear shoes, he's never needed to after walking on mostly cloud for his entire existence. He could ignore the cold that seeped into his bones, he could ignore the pain he felt in his abdomen, but he couldn't ignore the gnawing, biting hunger he suddenly noticed he had.

Here was another new experience, and yes, he did have to eat in the angel realm, but food was so plentiful and readily available that he never really felt the pains of hunger. But this, this was something else entirely, he felt as though his whole mid-section was hollow.

He willed himself to walk around the small room and inspect whatever he could find. The wooden draws were all empty, there was nothing behind or under it, and there was also nothing under the bed or by the fireplace. He lastly tried for the large wooden door, he pulled on the cold ring of metal that functioned as the door handle but it was no use. There was a key hole and Arthur assumed it would be locked, but a small, more optimistic voice in the back of his mind hoped that it would have been left unlocked.

Arthur sat back down on the bed and pulled the blankets around himself as best he could. There was nothing for him to do now except wait. Or starve to death, whatever happened first.

Arthur didn't know how much time had passed before he heard a key being slide into the metal keyhole, there was a 'clank' sort of noise and the door was pushed open without a sound. Into his view came a demon shorter than himself, he had small horns poking upward from his ebony locks, and an emotionless expression on his face, he was carrying what looked like a maroon robe under his arm. Arthur didn't know what make of him, but he knew one thing; this demon was once human, he could tell because he didn't smell like a Lord.

He decided this was good. Creatures who were once human tended to have a tiny scrap of humanity in them, and maybe Arthur could tap into that.

The demon bowed his head briefly before he spoke, "I am his majesty's Head Secretary, my name is Kiku. He has charged me with seeing to your welfare."

Arthur regarded the demon for a moment, he certainly didn't look vicious or dangerous, so he decided it was best just to greet him back, maybe he could get some food out of it. "My name is Arthur." He said as steadily as he could.

Kiku gave a faint smile for a brief moment before he spoke again, "If you would consent to come with me, I shall get you food and new attire, but for now please put on this robe." Kiku held out the garment with both hands. Arthur eyed it suspiciously and the demon picked up on his apprehension, "Please do not fear, all this robe will do is cover your meagre dress and warm you up. It will also hide your scent, but that is for your own protection I assure you."

Arthur decided to take the demon for his word, after all, he didn't exactly have many other options. He took the robe and slid it on, he tied it loosely around the middle so as to not irritate his sore mid-section and tucked in his wigs tightly against his back.

When Arthur stepped out of his room and saw his first glance of the Demon King's Castle his eyes widened in wonder. He had pitched the demon's home to be horrible and in ruin, he didn't expect to see fine polished stone floors and pillars, tapestries, opulent furnishings and great, clear-glass windows.

Kiku ceased walking for as long as it took for Arthur's wonder to wear off a bit, but once the angel looked to him again he began to lead him through the palace.

There were servants dressed in simple clothing who performed all manner of cleaning tasks; some would glance at Arthur but for only a fleeting moment, none of them seemed too interested in him.

Arthur found it strange that they didn't react to having an angel walking about, "Do they not know what I am?" He asked curiously.

"They do," Kiku said simply, "It is easy to tell from your lack of horns. They are uninterested in you because of the robe."

"How so?" Arthur questioned further.

"They know you are not a demon, and they pay no mind to that. But the robe does not hide who you are, moreover, it hides your, um, virgin scent. If they caught it then there would be trouble." It seemed that Kiku was a little uncomfortable talking about this, but Arthur pressed on.

"Do they hate virgins?"

"Virginity doesn't last long among demons. My own was lost very soon after my arrival here." Kiku's expression remained neutral, but there was a tint of red in his cheeks.

"Was it… taken from you?" Arthur asked in a cautious whisper.

"It was willingly given," Kiku said with a nod, "The more dominant demons are very…persuasive."

Arthur was taken into a room with three large windows that allowed the light to stream through. There was a small step in the middle of a circle of three mirrors. Beside it stood a blond demon with green eyes and a demon with shoulder length brown hair.

"So you must be Alfred's new friend." The blond demon said with a smirk.

Arthur didn't say anything in response, but he did glare.

"Don't be rude Felix." The other demon scolded softly.

"You are to fit Arthur for some new dresses in the style of the one he is already wearing." Kiku said, intending for his words to be taken as an order.

"Step up," Felix said to Arthur with flare, "And drop the robe, you don't need to worry about us taking your virginity."

Arthur didn't know why he was being so compliant, it was probably due to the hunger that was still gnawing away at his insides. He was content to remain silent, but the blond demon was not.

"Toris and I work for King Alfred. I'm the reason he looks so fabulous, you'll look fabulous too you know, I never fail- oh! Hair like yours would go wonderfully with burgundy! I'll make you three dresses of that, and then… Black. Maroon. Dark purple, and only one more white! It's way too bright for this place. You can keep wearing it until the King takes you. Toris honey, sketch the dress shorter than this one. Alfred likes to see legs."

As Felix measured away at various points of Arthur's body, his partner Toris was sketching designs. Arthur was paralysed into silence. This was far too strange, he had gone from fearing the worst to being fitted for new clothes.

Arthur was glad when he was able to put his robe back on. Despite what he thought, it seemed the demon world was cold everywhere, and he was the only one who was bothered by it. It was good timing too, because a servant came in with a platter of fruits. Kiku took it and shooed the servant before he placed the platter on Arthur's lap. The angel took no time in shovelling some into his mouth. There was a lot of it; purple grapes and red apple pieces. He slowed down eventually and took his time to eat properly. When the food was gone some time later Arthur was presented with a new dress of white.

Arthur had been told what was to happen up until this point, now he had no idea. And before he could ask the door swung open with an unnecessary amount of force. And in came walking the Demon King himself. Arthur refused to look at him whist the others bowed.

The King was dressed in black jeans and cowboy boots. What kind of King dressed like that? What was with his obsession with cowboy boots? Why was he so against wearing a shirt?

Alfred smirked, Arthur was still being defiant but he sure did look good. His new dress was still white but much shorter and tighter. It hardly grazed Arthur's mid-thigh and was tight around the waist. Arthur slipped the robe back on but he didn't tie it.

Alfred gave a long wolf whistle, "Looking good!" he said as he circled Arthur like he was his pray, "Fit for a King~" He purred and moved in closer, close enough to place his hands on Arthur's hips from behind. If Arthur's wings weren't tucked in he would have swatted the demon with them.

"Take your hands off me." Arthur hissed. He appeared to be strong against Alfred's touch, but he was still sore and the demons touch was still enticing. His feeble attempt must have been amusing to the demon, because he laughed.

"Aww come on darlin', I can tell ya like me." In order to tease Arthur further he licked a long line up Arthur's neck, making the angel squirm. "I would love to taste you some more sweetheart but I actually came here to get you." He pulled away and span Arthur around so they were facing each other. "Ivan has come for a meeting and he brought his angel. I thought you might like to see him."

There had to be some sort of trick involved, because there was no way a Prince of darkness would do something kind. Arthur was beyond sceptical, but what choice did he have?

Alfred licked his lips and encircled his arm around Arthur's waist. The grip was too tight for Arthur to fight against, he was forced to walk alongside his captor.

Arthur was lead to yet another fine room, but this one had couches, and on one of them was Yao. Arthur ran to him once Alfred's hold slackened, "Yao!" He said in a whisper of relief, "You're alright!"

The other angel was sitting comfortably and took his friends hands. "I am Arthur, please sit."

Arthur's relief turned to shock when he actually _looked_ at Yao.

He was dressed in a black dress with a Mandarin collar, and he had red bite marks all over his neck. His eyes were different, his smell too… and his wings! They rested comfortably behind Yao but they had turned a very light grey.

"You…you slept with the demon!" Arthur wheezed in shock, "Did you do this willingly?"

Without batting an eye Yao replied, "Yes I did."

Arthur's eyes grew impossibly wide as he flinched away from his friend.

"No…" he whispered in disbelief, "You would abandon-"

"Be sensible Arthur." Yao cut in sharply. Arthur knitted his brows at his friend's words. "We are here forever," Yao continued "And I for one am not going to delude myself! You know this as well as I."

"How did you give yourself so easily?" Arthur asked weakly, unable to comprehend Yao's casual attitude towards such monumental things.

Yao glanced over to where Ivan and Alfred were quietly talking at the other end of the room, he leant in to speak softly, "You do not remember their fall, nor do you remember anything of the time before, I understand that. But _I_ do remember, Ivan and I have history Arthur. If it were possible at the time I would have perhaps loved him, and now I know I do."

Yao took Arthur's hands in his and connected their gazes, "Arthur, I know you have a strong will, but not even you can fight this. I would bet that I wasn't the only one to give in; I know Matthew always had a steady mind, he has probably accepted his fate. I don't know of the other's but it is all just a matter of time."

"What would you have me do?" Arthur questioned coldly.

"Try and accept your new life as Queen of Demons!" Yao hissed just as coldly, "The light has abandoned us! So embrace the darkness or suffer for your own stubbornness! What do you think the Demon King will do to you if you fight him?! He won't put up with it for long."

Arthur pressed his palms against his eyes and slumped back against the couch. What was he supposed to do? Even his closest friend was telling him to abandon all he knew.

"You need to find a way to be content here Arthur, or you will surely lose your mind." Yao said softly, "Perhaps you would find happiness in a child. That is what I am hoping anyway."

Once Arthur had rushed over to the other angel, Alfred made his way over to Ivan, who was standing by a window at the other end of the room. Once Alfred was by his side, Ivan turned and greeted him with a smile, "It is a beautiful day, is it not my King?"

"Someone's in a good mood." Alfred said with a smirk, "I can't believe you got laid before me. How did you do it?"

Ivan smiled in his child-like way, "Yao and I were in love before I became a demon, he just didn't realise it."

"Were you?" Alfred questioned as he scratched his head with a slightly pained expression, "I don't really remember much of anything from that time."

Ivan hummed in understanding. "Perhaps if you were to spend more time with your angel things would become clearer to you."

"Yeah, maybe…" Alfred thought out loud, "Anyway, have you heard from any of the other Lords?"

Ivan shook his head, "No, I suspect that they're all busy with the troubles of their lands… and with playing with their new toys."

"Well I hope they're making progress, despite all the fun of it we really need to increase our numbers." Alfred said with a touch more seriousness in his tone.

"It is a competition then~" Ivan said playfully, "And I shall win."

"No way dude," Alfred said with deathly seriousness, "If it's a contest _I'm_ gonna win."

"I am already way ahead of you, my Yao could already be carrying my child."

"Did you just come here to gloat?"

"Yes." Ivan said with a giggle.

Yao, at that moment had stood up and left Arthur on his own to contemplate their conversation. He walked to Ivan side and was automatically pulled into Ivan's arms.

Ivan nuzzled into his raven locks easily due to their height difference, he hummed in appreciation. "We will go home and I shall have you, da?"

Yao sighed as though he were an exasperated parent, "Yes Ivan."

Ivan smiled at Alfred, "We are going now." He said simply.

Alfred shook his head and smiled back, "Go ahead man."

Ivan opened the window they were standing at and held onto Yao tightly before he flew them both out. Alfred watched them disappear into the distance with a pang of jealousy settling in his gut. He wondered why it was that he and Arthur didn't have that kind of relationship yet, wasn't one night enough? How much more time could Arthur possibly need?

When Alfred walked over to the angel he sat next to him and roughly pulled him onto his lap in a straddling position. Arthur gave a small shout in surprise, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

The demon sneered and gripped Arthur's hips tighter, "You act like you're surprised. Do you think that just because I left you alone for one night I'd not touch you again?" He looked directly in Arthur's eyes with a certain harshness as he groped the angel's backside.

Arthur winced slightly. He knew this creature was a demon, but he had the impression that he was a playful demon, not the aggressive kind he was being now. Yao's words replayed over and over in his mind, he knew he had to do something to please this demon or he'd most likely be torn to shreds.

He decided at that moment that he would have to be compliant if he was going to survive, and in time he could train Alfred to bow to his every whim. Arthur exhaled deeply, trying to expel the last of his apprehension. What he did next surprised them both.

Arthur leant in and wrapped his arms around Alfred's broad and naked shoulders while pressing his lips to the crook of his neck softly, "I'm sorry." He said in false innocence, "Will you forgive me?"

Alfred was shocked, he didn't expect Arthur to become so sweet all of a sudden, but he wasn't going to complain, he grinned, "Hey now, you don't need to be sorry sweet-thing, of course I'll forgive you. Just let me do what I like, ok?"

Arthur pulled back from his hug and gazed sweetly into Alfred's eyes. 'This might actually work,' he thought to himself. Being in the Demon Realm brought out a deviousness in Arthur that he didn't know he had, he thought perhaps if he could control their encounters he could put off mating for as long as possible.

Alfred began groping again, but this time there wasn't any harshness in it, his hands were powerful and very needy, but it was a distinct improvement. In no time he could feel a hardness pressing against him and he knew that Alfred was soon going to make a move and flip him on his back, so Arthur took preventative measures. He felt a reluctance, but he knew as long as he kept the demon out of him than he could be forgiven for any other act.

He took to grinding against Alfred at a fast pace, hoping that it would make him too frantic to bother even unzipping his jeans. As a show of massive appreciation and enjoyment, Alfred growled through gritted teeth, he gripped Arthur's waist painfully to help him in his movements as he met them with his own. It was all too much too fast and he came embarrassingly fast for a Demon King. But he didn't really care, he felt sated and breathless, perfectly content.

Arthur hadn't gotten much pleasure out of it, because his body hadn't been in the Demon Realm long enough to fully experience lust, there was a tiny spark of something, but it was easily ignored and willed away.

"You sure are full of surprises sugar." Alfred said in a sexy post-orgasmic drawl.

Arthur attempted a soft sigh and leant against Alfred's chest, he ran his hand gently up and down the demon's pectoral, "I just want you to be happy."

"And you've made me happy," Alfred said, placing his index finger under Arthur's chin so he would lift his head. Once he caught sight if those big green eyes he couldn't help but lean in and kiss Arthur roughly. To him this was a gentle kiss, Arthur understood this, so he faked a mewl and kissed back just before Alfred's tongue forced its way into his mouth. Arthur just let him explore to his heart's content, he was wary of Alfred's temper and he sure as hell didn't want to experience it first-hand. A happy Alfred is a safe Arthur.

When Alfred was satisfied he pulled away and stood up, forcing Arthur to wrap his legs around his waist, "That was awfully good fun darlin', but you made me mess up my pants."

Once again, Arthur put on his most innocent, puppy dog expression, "Are you mad?" He asked with a cute pout.

"I'm not mad, but as punishment you have to wash with me~" Alfred said with a lick of his lips, "It's about time I saw you bare."

'This demon is a total git', Arthur thought to himself without changing his expression, 'Who knew the King of Darkness would be so easily controlled.' Arthur faked a giggle as Alfred walked them out of the room, all he had to do was sate Alfred without losing his virginity and in the meantime he could formulate a plan.

**Woo! quick update! I was kind of on a roll with this one so I've already started the next chapter, the themes are getting darker so I'll put warnings where appropriate. Arthur's sneaky now as he falls into the darkness little by little.**

**Tell me what you think if you can! I'm never disappointed by what you have to say! Reviews are love~**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want this fic to be darker than anything I've previously written, but considering how much fluff I write that shouldn't be too difficult. So yeah, this will have some darker stuff than what you're used to from me. The reviews were great btw! Thank you so much for them! I look forward to reviews more than anything! **

**Warning: PruAus Smuttiness, a bit of violence. Don't like then close the page and back away slowly…**

**Caught in demon claws**

**Chapter 6**

~Gerita~

Feliciano was still asleep when his demon had left in the morning. The previous night had been odd for him to say the least; he shared a bed with the demon, but he had done nothing to him. Didn't Arthur warn him that he would be taken advantage of? Was this one was different?

Well, that's what he thought before a little servant girl came into the room with his breakfast, she looked friendly enough so he spoke to her as he ate.

"Lili," He said after their first hour of conversation, "Why doesn't Ludwig, you know, touch me? I thought Demons were supposed to be full of lust? Is he not?" Feliciano was frightened, but the pull of his curiosity was to strong.

Lili, the sweet mid-level servant girl smiled and shook her head, "All demons are full of lust," She began to explain, "But each one of us has a type. The Master is very particular about his lovers, which is why he doesn't keep one for very long, none of them can handle him so they leave."

It was strange to hear such an innocent looking girl speak like this, but Feliciano knew in the back of his mind that this was the land of demons, each one was here for a reason.

Feliciano swallowed his mouth full of porridge before nervously questioning Lili further, "What's his type? Why do they leave?"

Lili gave a sweet girlish giggle, "I have heard that he's too controlling, everything has to be his way and precisely how he wants it. My advice to you Feli is that you do everything he says, or he might get mad."

Feliciano nodded once, he didn't want to be hurt, so if staying unharmed meant following his new Master's every command then he would do it.

Feliciano smiled at the girl who was becoming his first real friend in the Demon Realm, "You're so kind Lili," He said cheerfully, "How could a girl as sweet as you end up a demon?"

Lili gave a crooked smile and tilted her head a little to the side, "My lover and I were caught practicing witchcraft. We were dancing naked in a forest, you know, performing the necessary ceremony to sacrifice the village priest, but we were caught before I could plunge in the dagger" She said with an unsettling giggle, "We were both executed for it, burnt at the stake. But it is ok, she is with me now and no one can tear us apart. And now we can sacrifice all we want~"

Feliciano suddenly felt nervous around the girl, he noted never to ask about it again, he forced a laugh because if he was going to survive here he would have to become desensitised to such things. He was in the den of sin after all. "T-That's so romantic." He stuttered.

Lili went back to her normal and less creepy expression and giggled again, "I know, isn't it? She works at a different castle most of the time, but I see her every night~"

Lili left with Feliciano's empty bowl and he found himself alone again, not that he minded too much, he felt like he got creeped out enough for one day. He wandered aimlessly around the room, scanning the books he had no interest in reading, glancing at the weapons mounted on the wall, but it wasn't much fun.

After a short while he started to make the bed, he did this over and over until it was at military standard, but after that there was nothing else to clean. He supposed Ludwig had the highest standards for cleanliness. In the end he gave up and picked a book from the shelf, he decided on a book about the Roman Empire, he thought he could reminisce a bit about the good old days before barbarians came from the heathen lands and slaughtered his family.

The couch that had faced the bed the previous night was now facing the roaring fireplace, he guessed Ludwig moved it before he left in the morning. He sat down and opened the book, it turned out to be more interesting then he thought, because he was so engrossed in Roman expansion into the East that he didn't even notice Ludwig return.

He did notice when that unmistakeably deep voice addressed him, "Feliciano!" He barked harshly enough for Feliciano to shoot right out of his seat and drop the book to the ground.

"Y-Yes Master?" He stuttered, remembering Ludwig's command to address him by this title.

"When I walk through the door you must come to me immediately and undress my armour, cloak and boots, do you understand?" the blond ordered.

Feliciano nodded has he hurried over to the Demon Lord. His stature was great compared to Feliciano's, he felt like a mouse in comparison to the demon.

Ludwig looked at him expectantly, Feliciano realised he had stopped and then began, first by undoing the clasp of the red cloak. He caught it before it fluttered to the ground from the broad shoulders it sat on and draped it over a nearby chair.

Next was the armour of shimmering onyx metal. This was no trouble for Feliciano, simply because he used to help his father and grandfather out of their armour all the time back when he was human. It was a skill he apparently didn't lose after becoming an angel.

His Master hummed like he might have been slightly impressed, and despite his fearful and shaking hands, Feliciano manage to get the armour off of Ludwig in a swift enough time so as to not incur the wrath of his Master.

He placed the armour on a nearby table and watched as Ludwig sat himself on the chair that he had draped the cloak over.

Feliciano quickly knelt on the cold stone floor and worked on removing the large and heavy boots. It was far more tiring than he thought it would be, and his previously tried limbs began to nag at him again.

Ludwig stood again and Feliciano hastily stood, not know what to do next. But he wasn't ordered to do anything. Ludwig walked over to a dresser full of clothes and pulled out a tunic and a pair of pants. Feliciano stood dumbly, not knowing where to look as his Master stripped himself bare. He could see his muscular legs and back, which was littered with faded scars of varying lengths and depths. The fascinating view was soon disrupted when Ludwig was clothed once again in his loose tunic and long pants.

When he turned and looked back at Feliciano, who had been unable to take his eyes away until that moment, he seemed to look at scrupulously from head to toe before he went over to where Feliciano had been sitting. He leant down and picked up the book Feliciano had left behind, "This is a good book, it does not belong on the floor." He spoke coldly, and poor Feliciano was too frightened to feel scolded.

"I-I'm sorry." Feliciano stuttered.

"_Master_." Ludwig reminded, Feliciano nodded.

Ludwig sighed, the angel was still too afraid to be of any use. "Hand me the papers on that table, then come and sit." He said, leading by example by sitting himself on the couch.

Feliciano hurried over and gave him the papers, he then moved to sit beside him, but Ludwig put his arm out, "No, you'll sit at my feet."

Feliciano looked at him quizzically before sinking to the ground. He rested his back on the edge of the couch between Ludwig's legs. He could do nothing but sit stiffly and stare into the fireplace. The room was silent but for the sound of occasionally shuffling papers and the crackle of the fire.

Ludwig rarely got time to rest, not that he got tired often, but still, he felt run-down. And then there was the pressing matter at hand; Feliciano. He had gone and stolen an angel for breeding purposes but he was no closer to that then he was the previous day. Sure, he could throw him on his back and be done with it, but that wasn't Ludwig's style. He had a beautiful, virgin angel literally sitting at his feet, but it wasn't enough. Feliciano had to want him. And to get there Ludwig knew he would have to take small steps.

Ludwig reached out his hand and placed it gently on Feliciano's head. The angel jolted but settled back down when he realised it was non-threatening. Ludwig began to pat his head and slide his fingers through his amber locks. "Your hair is soft." Ludwig murmured.

He continued to pet Feliciano's head until the angel totally relaxed. It wasn't that Feliciano could help it, the demon's hands were so soft and gentle.

Ludwig was content with the progress he had made with Feliciano, and was planning on stopping, but a small tug on a single wayward curl by accident resulted in a loud, unrestrained moan falling from the angels' delectable lips. His hand froze and he thought to himself, 'Well, that was interesting.'

Feliciano didn't see the wide smirk that replaced Ludwig's previously neutral expression, he didn't see how sharp fangs were bared, nor did he know of the devious thoughts crossing the dark creatures mind.

'Perhaps there is a faster way to get this angel.' Ludwig thought evilly, 'I certainly need to explore this further.'

~Pruaus~

Gilbert took a different approach to things something, different compared to his fellow Lords. One things he did different was having Roderich sit on his lap as he held meetings with his mid-level council members. He did it for a variety of reasons; first of all, he loved showing Roderich off to the envious eyes of the world, second, he liked having something pretty near-by, and third, he wanted to show Roderich just how awesome he is with his leading skills. It was a dangerous thing to do; have a beautiful virgin angel in a skimpy dress for all to see.

Roderich sat still, straight backed and clearly uncomfortable with the overly familiar position, but his clear dislike of situation didn't stop the stares. Luckily Gilbert's glare was enough to get the meeting started.

"My Lord, the low-levels from the south-east are becoming restless, they don't want to work in the fields and mines." Gilbert's number one advisor Elizabeta spoke, Roderich was surprised to see a young lady so lovely as a demon.

"They should have thought of that before they sinned as humans." Gilbert grumbled, "They were made low-levels for a reason, they're supposed to live in hard and difficult conditions. Why don't you take your lover to them tomorrow and remind them that their undead lives could be a lot worse."

Elizabeta smiled slyly at this, she seemed very pleased to have been given this task.

"What else?" Gilbert asked impatiently as he absently played with Roderich's brown locks.

The counsel members all looked at each other nervously until one shakily stood, "M-My Lord, we do not like the way you treat us high-level demons the same as the mid-levels."

Before Roderich could stop himself he questioned, "I thought there were only low and mid-levels?"

Gilbert snickered and gently caressed the back for Roderich's neck, causing him to shiver. "You finally said something Princess. As payment for your courage I will reward you with my wisdom. You see, there are some mid-level demons who think that they are ranked higher than the other mid-levels. I don't know if you know this, but some demons have a horrible elitist attitude that seems to have carried on since they were human. But to me and the other Lords they are all on the same level. Low-levels are a different story though."

Gilbert's smirk dropped and he grasped Roderich's hips; lifting him off his lap so he could stand. Gilbert walked over to the demon who had just spoken, his boots echoing with each step against the stone floor of the cavernous meeting room.

Gilbert stood behind the counsel members chair and gripped the mid-level demons' shoulders noticeably tight. Gilbert leant in and spoke directly in the demons' ear, "You're all the same level of filth to me, and if you dare speak out against me again. I'll do worse to you then what I'm about to do."

The weaker demon cried out in horrible pain as Gilbert gripped him unfathomably tighter. Roderich visibly flinched when he heard bone cracking like fragile twigs. Gilbert chuckled darkly at the sight of the blood that soon seeped onto his fingers, his eye narrowing ever so slightly as his bloodlust grew. He moved his hand to the demons neck as he wailed louder, helpless.

Gilbert lifted him with ease and threw him harshly to the floor. He knelt over to the writhing body and threw a few heavy punches to the weaker demons face for good measure, breaking his nose with ease.

"Take him away and get him cleaned up. The meeting is over." Gilbert commanded in a deep tone that shook Roderich to his very core. He didn't notice how incredibly strong and masculine the Demon Lord was, he was so harsh and unforgiving… Roderich's eyes were wide, his body seized up, on the inside his heart was pumping hard, his blood lit a fire in him that he had in all in his existence denied, but now there was no way of stopping it.

Gilbert walked to where Roderich was sitting to see how the angel reacted to his little outburst, but he didn't expect what he saw; flushed cheeks, heavy breathing and a tented dress.

Roderich didn't have much time to catch the Demon Lord's sharp smirk before he was picked up and thrown over Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert moved impossibly fast until he was back in his room, he threw Roderich on the bed and was on top of him instantly, licking his neck and biting it softly as he spoke. "Do you like seeing me break faces Roddy?" He purred roughly, "Do you like seeing me with blood on my hands?"

Roderich couldn't believe himself, but now wasn't the time for rationality, he moaned out a loud 'yes', the reaction to this was a loud tear. Gilbert had ripped his dress in two and threw it away with what was left of his control. The brunette took the initiative and flung forward, connecting his mouth with the Lord of Demons.

Gilbert's kiss had a searing heat that Roderich thought was too much for him, but to his surprise, whenever he would pull back for air he would finding himself wanting to go back with even more desperation. The demons' tongue was dominating and intrusive, Roderich could barely keep up, but he battled on as his only means to prevent being completely overwhelmed.

Hot and brazen hands explored over the milky white flesh of the angels body, and then they were gone. When Roderich's glassy eyes could focus enough he saw Gilbert quickly removing his clothes and throwing them away. Roderich hardly got to see anything of the demons naked form before he was grabbed roughly and flipped onto his stomach.

Roderich's breath was erratic, he didn't know what to do, but he knew what to expect. It was like all his common sense had left him, and all he was left with was his need for this powerful creature.

What happened next was a frenzy of hard thrusts and possessive bites. Gilbert was completely merciless in his movements, and all Roderich could do was cry out in unimaginable pleasure and hope that he wouldn't break apart.

His mind went blank and his glassy eyes only saw white when he came, his back arching as Gilbert followed him into bliss with a powerful growl. Roderich didn't know how long they stayed in that position; with Roderich on his hands and knees and Gilbert painfully gripping his hips from behind, but when Gilbert pulled out with a deep and satisfied chuckle, the reality of what just happened dawned on Roderich.

His eyes blew wide as he scrambled away from the demon to the other end of the bed, ignoring the pain he felt from the various bite and marks that he was covered with. He could finally think clearly again, but what use was it now?

Roderich griped his hair tightly, his clear eyes filling with tears of disbelief, "No. NO NO NO!" he bellowed, "I can't believe I did that! What the hell is wrong with me?" he cried as he railed against the unfairness of it all, now he _knew_ he couldn't go back to the angel realm. He then snapped and turned to the naked demon, "You made me do this! How did you do it? DID YOU CURSE ME?!"

Gilbert simply laid back with a frown on his face and watched him. He felt completely at ease in the nude, and Roderich could finally see his body clearly, but he was too upset to admire the sculpted abs or the series of enticing scars. Gilbert's post-orgasmic bliss being somewhat ruined by all the whining, he sighed, "Hey princess, you came onto me remember? It's not my fault that seeing me kick ass makes you all hot and heavy."

Roderich gritted his teeth, he knew that Gilbert was right, but that didn't make him hate the creep any less.

"Just so you know," Roderich snapped again, "That wasn't me, I still haven't changed my opinion of you, and I will never do that again, do you hear me?"

Gilbert smirked and huffed with amusement, Roderich could fight it as much as he wanted, but Gilbert knew his turn-on now and he wasn't above using it. The fact remained that he needs an heir, maybe even a whole litter, and now he had the means of achieving that.

"Of course you won't sweetheart, you just weren't thinking straight this time. But since we're in bed why don't we have a nap? I can't see you shivering from here, come and climb into bed with me. There are no other blankets and you have no clothes, so you don't really have a choice."

Gilbert was just humouring him, he didn't mind doing that, so long as he could create a cycle; he would sleep with Roderich, Roderich would blame him, he would make Roderich drop his guard and start all over again. Foolproof.

Roderich seemed to relax a bit after Gilbert gave him his offer, he was cold, and he really wanted to sleep. He figure after he woke up he could go back to hating himself.

Begrudgingly, he crawled to the other end of the bed and Gilbert lifted the covers so they could both slip in, the soft and silky sheets felt amazing on Roderich's bare skin. He tried to shuffle away from Gilbert but the demon followed him and held his waist. With nowhere to go, Roderich simply laid there and accepted it. He was too tired to fight.

"You know, usually when I'm done fucking someone I order them to leave, this is the first time I've spooned~" Gilbert sounded gleeful at the prospect, but Roderich simply grumbled under his breath and mumbled sarcastically;

"Well, how wonderful for you."

~Usuk~

Alfred sunk into the searing hot water of his beautiful porcelain bathtub with a pleasant sigh. He loved taking a bath after enjoying pleasure of the flesh, that's why his bathroom was so nice, the whole thing looked like it was made of polished marble, which it was, aside from the plush towels and the bear-skin rug.

His angel, Arthur, smiled sweetly at him and dipped a cloth into the water, "I'll wash your back for you~" He offered cutely.

Alfred smiled back at him and nodded once. Arthur sure was acting adorable and compliant, it would be nice if it wasn't a total act. Yes, Alfred knew Arthur was faking his obedience, he knew from the moment it started. Seriously, did Arthur actually think he could deceive the King of Darkness? There was no chance.

But Alfred hadn't called him out on it. He figured that he could have some fun with Arthur before he flipped him over and had his way with him, or, more desirably, Arthur would act as this sweet thing for so long that his fake personality would become his _real_ personality. The mask he now wears will become his actual face, then Alfred would have total control of him, which of course would be nice, but part of Alfred's mind was telling him that he didn't want that.

Alfred never allowed any opposition before, so why did he sort of want that in a lover? He like sweet and compliant Arthur, but he liked the way Arthur would defy him.

As Arthur softly washed him, Alfred formulated a plan, he would go along with this, but he would push Arthur and see how long he can keep this up. In the end he may have a sweet little wife type thing to warm his bed, or a passionate and defiant lover who hates him. He didn't mind which. He wanted to see Arthur crack, and the angels' former companions were unknowingly going to play a part.

"I'm going to visit Francis tomorrow," Alfred said, "Since you're being so good I'll take you with me." It seemed like a kind gesture, but Alfred knew Francis, and that meant that Matthew would have already been corrupted. He wanted to see how Arthur would react to seeing that two of his friends had already given in.

"That would be lovely," Arthur said in a soft voice, "Thank you~"

Alfred smirked devilishly, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time. And it was going to be even more fun messing with Arthur's head.

"No problem babe."

**Ludwig found Feliciano's curl, Roddy has a kink for violence, haha~ this fic is going to get darker btw.**

**Things are going slow with Ludwig and Feliciano, but don't worry, I have a plan. My updates are getting slower because I keep losing motivation. But I have an awesome idea for the next chapter so don't give up on me yet! More USUK too.**

**Do you like the way this is going? Let me know, honesty is key. Reviews mean faster updates!**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got side-tracked writing a bunch of one-shots for another I story I finished a while ago, but don't worry I'm devoted to this story and my other ongoing one. Thanks for the reviews! Without them I doubt I'd ever update at all. But to make it to 101 reviews is a total blessing, thank you all soooo much! I hope you like this chapter : ) there is mpreg in this story so if you don't like then this isn't going to make you happy.**

**Caught in demon claws **

**Chapter 7**

~Usuk~

Arthur didn't have to go back to that dingy little room that Alfred had brought him to on the first night. He supposed that his good behaviour was the reason. He was glad to know that Alfred was buying into it, because the amount of luxury in Alfred's chambers was beyond his imagination. The moment he stepped through the door he felt like royalty.

Arthur had always had an appreciation for aesthetically beautiful things, even though he was an Angel free of vanity, and now it seemed that his vanity was kicking in, and he couldn't resist appreciating the various beautiful objects.

Alfred's chambers were large and looked as though it was furnished with classical Victorian furniture, though it was mostly in dark colours the elegance was clear. The couches, the fireplace, the bookshelves, the rugs and wardrobes, all of it was high class and in good taste. Arthur surprised that such a crass fellow with such a common sense of style would reside in such a place.

"Judging from your expression you must really like my room." Alfred said with a proud smirk, he stood behind Arthur and slid his arms around the Angels' mid-section. Arthur felt like rolling his eyes at him, but his body froze when Alfred began to nip at his neck.

Alfred couldn't be this insatiable, can he? Arthur hoped not, or he would have to do _a lot_ to stay out of Alfred's bed, so to speak. "Yes it's lovely," Arthur said, trying to wriggle out of Alfred's grasp in a way that would seem less obvious.

Alfred felt Arthur move around and knew he wanted to be let go, but that wasn't going to happen. He still had so much of Arthur's body to explore, and he knew exactly how to get what he wanted. He tightened his hold just a little and brought his lips close to Arthur's ear. "You know what would be fun? We could make out for a while, or I could throw you down and fuck you, your choice~" he spoke as though he assumed Arthur would have liked both of those activates. But he knew Arthur would chose the former rather than the latter, which was what he wanted.

Arthur swallowed thickly, he didn't have much of a choice despite the demons words, he didn't want to be fucked and he couldn't refuse without enraging him, so he simply put on his sweet voice again, "Now Alfred," Arthur fake giggled, "You already had one bath today! You don't want to get messy again do you? But I think a make-out session would be jolly good fun."

Alfred laughed outright and turned Arthur around to face him, "Man! You sound like an old guy!" he grinned. Arthur pouted and held back his retort, now wasn't the time for sass mouthing. "And by the way… I like it dirty."

Alfred pulled Arthur to the bed and threw him down, Arthur made an 'oof' sound as the air was partially knocked out of his lungs. Alfred eyed him like a delicious meal before climbing over him. He forced his body between Arthurs leg and held himself up on his forearms. Their faces were only an inch apart, and Alfred couldn't help but appreciate the subtle look of fear on the angels face.

Alfred was soft at first, much to Arthur's surprise, and he did feel something warm swirl around his body as he gently pressed back, but he didn't know Alfred had an ulterior motive.

The Demon King knew that Arthur was falling slowly into the darkness, but still, it was too _slow._ He realised that if he was going to corrupt Arthur faster he would have to ease him into it himself without Arthur realising that he was acting hedonistic.

Alfred remained soft and gentle until Arthur was responding with the same amount of pressure, then Alfred pressed a little further, his lips became a stronger presence until Arthur was unknowingly coaxed into mirroring his actions. He could tell that the angel was getting into it, Arthur had even started to grip Alfred's side, getting tighter and tighter as Alfred pushed them to new and higher levels.

Arthur's mind was completely blank, his body had taken over and he was moving solely on instinct. He didn't register that he wouldn't have wanted to be doing this now as his tongue battled with Alfred's, he didn't notice how he writhed or how Alfred nipped at his lips to draw blood, only to lap it up again with his invasive tongue. And he would have stayed that way, but after an endless amount of time Alfred moved off him to sit up on the bed.

Arthur was left panting and dishevelled, and Alfred loved the sight, he chuckled deeply in his triumph over the deceitful Angel and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Wasn't that fun darlin'?"

Arthur panted a reply, "Yes." He said in all honesty, not yet catching his slip.

Alfred leant forward and pulled Arthur's body to his, he lifted the bed sheets and settled them both under them, his arm tightly secured around Arthur's waist as he lay at his back. "Let's get some sleep honey." Alfred whisper jauntily as he let his hand slide up and down Arthur's exhausted body, "You'll need your strength for our visit to Francis.

Arthur was exhausted, he didn't think that such a simple activity would take so much out of him, but it did, he felt totally drained. Se he feel into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When Arthur woke he was in the tight and unbreakable hold of his demon captor. Arthur felt warm and comfortable, but he scolded himself for thinking such things, just as he wanted to scold himself for being coxed into actually participating in a make-out session with the Demon King.

But today he vowed to himself that he wasn't going to fall for any of Alfred's tricks.

Alfred flew them both over to Francis' Castle, and as they landed they were greeted by the flowery Demon himself. Arthur looked around for the Matthew the very moment his feet touched ground again. But he couldn't see him, so he automatically assumed the worst.

This horrible demon must have him chained up in a cold and leaky dungeon somewhere, starving Matthew until he gave in, but Matthew would tell the demon that he will never give in! Arthur reasoned feverishly, 'Poor Matthew,' Arthur lamented in his mind, "He must be so-"

And as Matthew walked into his line of sight, Arthur's thoughts were all cut off. His friend wasn't starving in some horrible dungeon, he didn't look like he was suffering in the slightest. There Matthew stood, in a short leather skirt and a black corset of lace and ribbon, and his wings… they had darkened at least twenty shades. Matthew had given in, just like Yao, but he seemed to be embracing his new role with vigour.

Alfred watched Arthur's expression as he saw Matthew, walking over to them in six inch heels, stopping to kiss Francis on the cheek. He could see Arthur's shock and horror. Good. He could practically hear another thread of Arthur's resolve snapping. Visiting Francis was already working to his plan.

Alfred grinned widely and grabbed Francis' arm, pulling him away from the two, "Come on Franny, we have things to discuss." He said in a cheerful tone, his sharp canines baring from his joy. Francis went along with him after sending a wink to Matthew, leaving the two Angels alone.

Arthur bit his lip, he couldn't look at Matthew right now. He was once such a pure being, now he was nothing but a demon's whore.

Matthew tried smiling at him anyway, "It's good to see you Arthur. I knew you wouldn't have changed much."

Arthur snapped his eyes up to glare at Matthew, it was difficult for him to keep the disdain from his words, "And it seems that you have changed completely. Tell me Matthew, was lying with that demon worth you purity? Do you not care that your feathers are dark and your body intended to carry evil progeny?"

Matthew huffed good-naturedly at his friend, "Arthur, I chose this as soon as I arrived, I'm not an idiot. I'd rather embrace this life instead of cling to the old one. You know that we can't go back, and yes, I think black suits me, don't you? Francis says I look sexy, he's a wonderful lover you know- oh wait you wouldn't because you're still a virgin. I admire your strength Arthur but you don't know what you're missing. And just so you know, once I become a mother I will begin to dress more modestly."

Arthur couldn't believe Matthew's tone, his utter sass. He was still quietly spoken but there was an awful amount of bite in his words. "Matthew…" Arthur said in a disbelieving whisper, "Why are you speaking like this?"

Matthew sighed, "I'm sorry Arthur, but I'm not going to let you look down on me. I love this life, and I love Francis, and I will love the children I give him. And as soon as you come to terms with our new lives we can be friends as we once were."

Matthew's smile was just as bright as it always was, and his words were kind and soft again. Maybe Arthur shouldn't condemn him for choosing a different life… maybe it wasn't a bad life.

'No'. Arthur thought in defiance to himself, 'Matthew may fall, but I will not.' And although Arthur forced the thoughts to the back of his mind, they would never truly go away. They would always be there, waiting for Arthur to fall into doubt once more.

Arthur put aside what he wanted for his friend and decided to accept Matthew for who he was now, Arthur had so few friends now as it is, he didn't want to lose Matthew too. He smiled at his friend, "I'm sorry Matthew. If you want to be with Francis and have children then I accept that."

Matthew squealed with joy and hugged Arthur close, he was much taller than usual with those heels on Arthur was crushed into his chest.

Alfred sat down with Francis and told him his plan, Francis wondered why he was complicating things so much when he could just simply seduce Arthur instead of playing these mind games. But once he heard of Alfred's plan to make Arthur snap, he could help but chuckle and shake his head.

"Sometimes I forget why you are our King, you are _positively_ evil. And here I was thinking that you came to visit me out of friendship, I did not expect that you would use my dear Mathieu for your plot." Francis sat back on his leather couch with a glass of wine in his hand, his legs looked long, clad in tight black material.

Alfred, as always, wore his black jeans and his newly fixed unzipped bomber jacket and cowboy boots. He grinned as brightly as a dark creature could, "Sorry man, but you know it's kinda fun messin' with Artie like this, and it's also a lot of fun kissin' him too."

"My boy," Francis chuckled, "If you think kissing an angel is fun, just you wait until the main event. But might I suggest perhaps making him jealous? That is. If you wish to torture him further."

Alfred grimaced, "I don't really have a taste for mid-levels anymore, and I know I won't be able to use another Lord's angel."

"You will simply have to bare a night with two mid-levels." Francis concluded.

Alfred nodded, "Alright, I'll do it tonight."

Francis waved his hand at Alfred, "Non, Non, Non! It wouldn't work, you need him to get used to your affection, make him expect them every day for a time, then once he gets used to it, surprise him by not showing up, in fact, flaunt it! Show off the demons you will fuck then don't bathe the next day, make him smell their scents on you, it will make him crazy!" Francis chuckled evilly. If Alfred was the master of breaking someone down, then Francis was the master of romantic torture.

Alfred adored the idea, he would love to know what Arthur would do if he got jealous. Though of course, it would have to wait until he had Arthur more under his control.

But for now, he liked the idea of building up a routine that would put Arthur in a sense of security, it would help the angel think that he was winning.

Alfred took Arthur back to his Castle, pinned him on the bed and kissed him like they had done the previous night. And for all Arthur's phony obedience, Alfred could tell that there was now a small part of him that actually enjoyed what they did together. He would let that feeling in Arthur grow until he was hooked enough to manipulate.

~SuFin~

Tino hadn't been felling very well for the past few days. He wasn't sure why. Sure, his wings had changed to an onyx black and he had been bedded by a demon more than he could count, but those were all painless occurrences. He had adapted to this life, and for the past few weeks since his arrival he has been perfectly comfortable and free of problems.

Until now, that is.

His illness soon became too troubling to ignore, so he went to his Demon Lord for answers. He and Berwald never spoke too much, the demon was usually too caught up in appreciating Tino's body, but Tino felt that there wouldn't be any consequence to asking him for help. Besides, they were practically married.

Berwald was in his study; Tino didn't realise how much work was involved in running a land of demons, it worked so much like the human world, except with an unchangeable class structure and constant threats of unrest. It was the duty of all Lords to keep order in this pit of chaos, it was the only way to keep the balance between good and evil in the human world stable. That was the task the demons were condemned to perform.

The little blond angel walked in quietly and stood at the front of Berwald's desk, his hands folded in front of him. "Um, Berwald?" he said to gain the demon's attention.

Berwald looked up, his eyes instantly smouldering with lust from the moment he saw his mate. Without a word he put aside his work and stood from his chair, he walked around to stand behind Tino.

The angel knew what was going to happen, his husband always acted like this before he took him, and he didn't mind, but he needed to ask his question before they got carried away. "Ber- please, I need to ask you something." He stammered.

Berwald's hand was travelling up his skirt and the other moved around his waist. "Hmm." Berwald replied in a simple grunt.

Tino knew that was his way of saying 'speak quickly before I bend you over my desk.'

"I haven't been feeling well." Tino said quickly, "Is it possible for me to get sick?"

Berwald's hand, (the one that was up Tino's dress), moved back over the fabric and stopped at the angel's mid-section. It stayed there for a time, Tino waited on bated breath for what Berwald would say. Then he got the answer.

"Pregnant." Berwald said with an unusual spark of joy in his tone.

"Pregnant?" Tino whispered happily as tears filled his eyes.

"Yer." He replied, a slight smirk on his face, "Good."

~Rochu~

Yao lie on Ivan's chest, their naked bodies still entwined after Ivan's favourite activity.

Yao thought it was kind of humorous; for all Ivan's strength and virility, for all the unquenchable lust and possessiveness, he was still very much like the young angel he was once upon a time. He clings to Yao just as much, in fact more, and he pet's Yao's soft raven locks with adoring fingers. It was all very un-demon like if you asked Yao, but he wasn't going to say anything. He didn't want to hurt his ego.

"Yao loves me, doesn't he?" Ivan said in a sweet tone.

"I love you Ivan." Yao said with a yawn, he wasn't going to enrage the demon, he could be a real psycho.

"Of course you do, I am strong and I fuck you well." Ivan said proudly.

Yao chuckled, Ivan sure was childish, but he was right. Ivan _really_ knew how to fuck. "Yes you do."

There was a knock at their bedroom door, which was strange, because only someone with a death wish would interrupt Ivan when he was with his mate, even if they weren't doing anything at the moment.

The door slowly opened, and Ivan's advisor, a timid demon named Eduard walked in.

He was visibly shaking as he stood against the wall that was parallel to the bed. Ivan's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "You have five seconds…"

"F-Forgive me, my L-Lord," the man stuttered, he bowed his head and revealed a note in a sealed envelope, "This just arrived for you. I-It's from Lord Berwald, the messenger said it was urgent."

Ivan growled, "Bring it to me, them leave."

The demon scrambled to Ivan's side and gave him to the note, then he ran out as fast as he could.

Yao yawned again, "What does it say?"

Ivan peeled open the envelope and pulled out the message. It was blank but for a few words written in black ink;

'Tino's pregnant. I win.

-Berwald'

Ivan flared up in a psychotic rage and tore the paper in two, leaping from the bed and kicking in the doors of the cabinet by the bed. Yao was stunned by surprise and fear. He picked up the torn paper and shakily put them together, when he read the few words he understood Ivan's rage.

Yao watched in silence as Ivan tore apart their room, smashing through furniture, ripping the drapes from their places above the windows. The sound of roaring and splintering wood echoed through the room, ripping fabrics and shattering porcelain.

Ivan was well on his way to destroying everything, the only thing that wast was the bed, and Yao wanted to stop him before he got to there.

Yao climbed off the bed and waited for the right moment to move in and hug Ivan from behind, he pressed his naked body to Ivan's, hoping he would stop. And he did.

"My love," Yao said softly. He could feel Ivan's chest heaving with each angered breath, but the rest of him was still.

"We may not have the first baby, but we could beat them in numbers. I think that's more to be proud of, don't you? And think about it, Ludwig, Antonio and Alfred haven't even lain with their mates yet. You were the first to win there, weren't you? Please my love, my one and only… won't you came back to bed?"

"I am still the winner?" Ivan said almost weakly, as though he was looking for validation that only Yao could give him.

"Yes," Yao whispered softly, holding Ivan as tight as his small arms could, "You're a great Demon; strong and powerful."

There was a long pause, Yao was sure he felt his heart stopped. He was so scared that Ivan would go on another rampage. But when he felt Ivan shifting slowly in his hold he knew that the rage had subsided for now.

Ivan embraced him in a bone crushing hug, Yao didn't say anything about the slight pain, he knew Ivan needed him. Even thought Ivan was a creature of darkness, Yao still wanted to care for him, as though he was the little angel he once knew.

Despite the short duration of their skin-to-skin contact Yao soon felt Ivan's hardness pressing against him. Yao sighed, this was his life, constantly sating the beast. It was tiring work, but his affection for Ivan made him push-on.

He took Ivan to the bed and rode him slowly, because this is what Ivan wanted all along, this is what Ivan desired so badly that he fell from grace. Yao wasn't bitter that he was dragged down with him, he simply wished he could give Ivan everything, now and forever.

~Spamano~

Lovino had tried everything. He had tried fighting his way out, he had tried screaming his way out, and he had even tried asking nicely once. But it was no use.

Antonio kept him in a little cell every time he was particularly rebellious, and Lovino hated it. It was so cold and there was no bed or not even a damn window, he got fed next to nothing and he could hear his guards laughing at how weak he was. But every time Antonio had him thrown in his dark little hole, he told him; "If you want to apologise, just ask the guards and they will bring you to me." And then he would smile, cheerful and sweet.

Those words rang through Lovino's head as he sat in the dark, his body cold, his stomach gnawing at him for food. He was at the end of his rope, he couldn't go on. He was going to give in.

He called for the guards and told them to take him to Antonio. They brought him to Antonio's chambers and he walked in freely. He heard the door close behind him, he felt like he left his pride on the other side of that damn door.

Lord Antonio was lounging shirtless on his bed, the crisp scarlet sheets looked like the softest thing Lovino had seen since his arrival, he craved to crawl into them and never leave.

The demon saw him and smiled, he stretched his arms and rested his hands against the back of his head. "So you have come to apologise? I must say that you have a strong will, I truly admire that about you. And to believe, when I first saw you I thought you were nothing but a pretty face."

Lovino glared at him, 'At least he's attractive' he thought grumpily.

Lovino took a hold of the hem of his tattered white dress and slipped it off over his head. He let it drop to the floor along with his undergarments.

Antonio watched him with wide eyes. He wasn't expecting the angel to bare himself so freely. He felt lust fill his body.

Lovino stormed forward quickly and crawled from the end of the bed over to Antonio, he was on top of him, pulling his pants down enough to free his risen manhood. It was all happing so quickly that Antonio could process it all, and now, as Lovino lined himself above him he finally caught up.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Lovino spat in disdain. Antonio simply looked at him softly, it made Lovino made enough to yell, "Well, are you a Demon Lord or are you a coward?! Go on! Fuck me!"

Antonio growled lowly with desire, he liked being challenged like this. "Well, if you insist." He grunted as he pushed himself in. Lovino's eyes went wide and he cried out, he didn't know if it was from the surprise that it was actually happening, or from the fact that it was actually pleasurable. Being in the demon realm had changed him so much, so this must be another side-effect of it.

Antonio's hands were on Lovino's body as he continued to thrust upward. Lovino's body was cold, he could see protruding ribs. He was too thin, he was too haggard. Antonio knew he only had himself to blame, and he also knew he wouldn't be able to father a healthy child if Lovino stayed like this, so he decided to reward Lovino's surrender by feeding him, keeping him warm in his bed and praising him.

Lovino looked beautiful, even though he was worn, Antonio could see the potential, and it drove him mad with desire.

A grasp of Lovino's hips and a simple movement put Antonio on top, he wanted to love Lovino's body properly, as a good lover would. He wanted Lovino to look forward to these moments, he could tell that Lovino's body was greatly accepting; so warm and tight and inviting.

Lovino was crying out as though nothing that had ever happened in his existence up until now mattered. There was nothing but he and Antonio, and the pleasure he gave him. And he truly believed in the sweet promises that was being whispered in his ear, the ones that vowed he would be taken care of and loved for all their existence.

**Believe it or not, there is a plot in this story, in fact, I've actually got a real ending planned for this that I know you'll love, so don't give up on me yet! I hope you liked this chapter, please leave more of those spectacular reviews! Please let me know about spelling mistakes too! It's a big help : ) I always go back and fix them *grins brightly***

**P.s next update might be at least a one to two week wait, maybe longer. I got exams and essays.**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter yay! There's a bit of a time skip in this one. Btw thanks for the reviews! Things kinda got a little kinky with the Gerita part, so be ready for that… it was an accident I swear ; )**

**Caught in Demon Claws**

**Chapter 8**

~Pruaus~

It wasn't fair. Roderich had tried so hard to resist Gilbert, he fought against that enticing smirk and those addictive touches, but it was no use. When Gilbert would return to their room with his knuckles covered with the blood of his latest victim, Roderich simply melted. He would beg for it, cry for it, and when they were done he would hate himself for it.

Gilbert was never the one to initiate, he never forced Roderich to comply, he simply beat the hell out of someone and Roderich was all over him.

Roderich didn't know why, but watching the demon get violent was like an aphrodisiac. Gilbert represented all that was bad, and Roderich supposed his life as a prim and proper human led to this adoration of such barbarism. He had always been surrounded by other people who always acted posh, he remembered how boring it all was; party after party with the same stuffy people and the same stuffy topics. If he hadn't of died from the fever he probably would have died from boredom.

Being an angel was a little better, because he could watch more interesting humans, but nothing compared to this. Nothing compared to the feeling of lust and want. When Gilbert took him against a wall or Roderich rode him into sweet oblivion it was magnificent beyond words.

But it was his lust for the white-haired demon that led to this predicament. He didn't know if it was due to the first time or the countless times after, that was of little consequence to him now, but what was important was the fact that he was carrying this demon's child.

Roderich was no fool. He had seen what happens to humans in this condition, he knew from the moment he experienced the sickness.

But what was he to do? If he had the child then Gilbert will have won and there would be more evil in the world. He considered what would happen if he just drove a dagger into himself, he knew he would live, but would he want to after taking the life of his own child? This wasn't a simple case of someone being unprepared for caring for an infant, this was an angel who was slowly turning part-demon, one who would love the child growing inside him.

He couldn't do anything to harm the child, so he was left with the option of raising it and loving it. This spawn of evil was just as much part of him as he would be of Gilbert.

"Hey there Roddy, you've been staring at the wall since I got here, didn't you even see how badly I beat this guy up?" Gilbert said proudly as he held the collar of his new victim. He had brought him in to show the angel, but he wasn't getting the response he was hoping for.

The mid-level he was holding looked terrible; his nose was broken without a doubt, and his face was so bruised it was beyond any possible recognition. There was a lot of blood mixed in his hair and dripping on the floor.

Roderich sat on the bed with his legs hugged up to his chest, he hadn't even heard Gilbert come in. but now he saw him, his sharp smirk and his tail swishing behind him. He sighed, "Drop the demon Gilbert, we need to talk."

The Demon Lord was taken by surprise; firstly because he was not jumped on and ravished by a lusty angel, and secondly because Roderich never said his name unless it was followed by 'vermin' or 'vile creature.'

He threw the limp body of the mid-level demon advisor out of the door before closing it. Gilbert's expression turned into a tired one. He didn't want to get yelled at right now, he thought he would go back to his room, fuck his angel and then go to sleep, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

He began to strip himself as he walked to the bed, all he wore were a shirt and a pair of pants, so it didn't take long for him to become completely naked. Roderich waited until he settled himself on the bed, lying against the pillows, he looked at Roderich, waiting for him to speak.

Roderich gave a shuddering breath, partly because of his nerves, but mostly because the demon was now stroking himself lazily as he waited for the angel to speak.

"I'm pregnant Gilbert." Roderich said with every scrap of dignity he had. "And I think it will be a boy. And I don't want you to take him from me when he is born."

Gilbert stopped his motions to stare at the angel for a moment, then a wide grin spread across his face. "FUCK YEAH!" He cheered, "I GONNA BE A DADDY!" he then leant forward and grabbed Roderich's waist and pulled him on top.

"I'm not gonna take our kid from you, do you think I'd trust mid-levels to raise him? Screw that!"

He looked so happy, though his smile always looked deviant. Roderich blinked a couple of times, he didn't expect that. He thought he would be only used for breeding, not to actually care of the child. Even if Gilbert's only reason was that he didn't trust the mid-levels, he was still glad to hear it.

Roderich found himself smiling down at the demon in a tender way. It confused Gilbert that he wasn't getting yelled at, but he was ok with seeing this new side to his mate. Maybe when their child is born Roderich will accept being more demon than angel, and they could truly be mates, ruling over the demons of their realm together.

Gilbert brought Roderich's head down for a sloppy kiss before he whispered in the angels ear in deep tones, "So how about a victory fuck?"

~Sufin~

Tino adapted to his life quickly, and as the weeks passed he scarcely remembered his life as an Angel. He just loved Berwald so much that he embraced the darkness without a second thought. His wings were as black as the world he resided, both due to the fact that he was now carrying the progeny of a demon, and because he himself had been twisted into something else, something possessive.

The Demon Lords were known for their violence and cruelty, Tino never thought he would be that way, but one afternoon proved just how dark he had become.

He and Berwald were sitting down to dinner with a group of highly ranked mid-levels. Both of them sat at different ends of the long table so they could ensure their guests were content. It was the closest thing to a court that a demon would have. Tino was happily chatting with his two closest friends; Mathias and Lukas acted as Berwald's closest advisors, and as Tino's bodyguards during his first couple of weeks.

They were telling Tino about what baby names they thought would suit his and Berwald's child when Tino noticed something happening at the end of the table that he didn't like. Sitting next to Berwald was a young male demon, he was blond and cute, and clearly flirting with the Demon Lord. Berwald's expression remained the same as the young demon would lean in and whisper things, or he would giggle and casually touch Berwald's hand.

Tino remained calm on the surface, his sweet face never changed from its calming smile, but in his mind he was fuming with rage. How dare that little fool try and coerce his husband. Nothing made him madder than when the young and ambitious demons would flirt with Berwald for the sake of advancement. They thought that just because Tino was with child it meant that Berwald was going to get sick of him soon.

It wasn't the first time Tino had seen this, and up until now he was inclined to let it go, but a part of him craved to punish this one and make an example of him.

"Mathias," Tino said with a lopsided smile, "Do you think you and Lukas could do a tiny favour for me?"

His sickly sweet tone caught both of his friend's intrigue, they nodded and leaned in to hear what Tino wanted of them. And as he explained, their smiles turned to mischievous grins. They would be more than happy to do as their Lord's consort asked.

The next night, as he and Berwald were settling into bed, Berwald spoke about something that had happened earlier that day.

"T'no?" he said as he lazily stroked the blond locks of his mate.

"Yes dear?" Tino replied happily.

"A mid-level dem'n was found savagely beaten t'day."

"Is that so?" Tino giggled in an unsettling manner.

"Did you have anything t' do w'th it?"

Tino pouted and snuggled closer to his love, "He was flirting with you… You're mine Ber~ I can't allow you to take a mistress."

"I would n'ver." Berwald mumbled in his defence.

"I know," Tino giggled again, "But if any of them think they can take what's mine I'll have them suffer worse than just a beating."

Berwald chuckled deeply, before he pressed a kiss to Tino's forehead, "You've grown fierce my love. Our son will be powerful."

~Gerita~

It had been a long day for Ludwig, he was having some trouble with the demons he set to the human world. He had sent them to entice humans into giving into their vices, but progress was slower than he would have liked. But he had one thing to look forward to: his little lover.

It had taken some doing, but he had ore-or less trained Feliciano to be the prefect kind of lover. Ever since he discovered that the pull of a single curl got Feliciano all hot and bothered, he had been using it to experiment.

It took a lot of hard lessons, but he could tell that Feliciano was starting to learn. Ludwig smirked at the thought of what awaited him in his room.

Feliciano was just where he left him; naked and erect on their bed.

Feliciano whined when he heard Ludwig return after an excruciatingly long day. He wanted to touch himself _so_ badly, he wanted to relieve the unbearable tension, but he knew he couldn't. It took a lot of punishments before Feliciano finally accepted that he wasn't allowed to touch Ludwig's property. That what his body was now, it was all Ludwig's, and he couldn't do anything without the blond demon lord's permission.

It had started off slowly; Ludwig had coaxed him into reacting favourably to his touch, then he had taught Feliciano how he wanted him to be. Feliciano began to understand why Ludwig didn't keep his lovers for long. He was so very particular. Feliciano couldn't do anything that wasn't commanded, he couldn't even touch Ludwig without his permission.

Feliciano was built up to be this creature of pure wanton lust, but his master denied him pleasure for long periods of time. Like today, he had got Feliciano all needy and then left him.

Of course Feliciano wanted relief, but he knew the punishment would be another painful round of whipping with a riding crop, so he resisted. He hoped that he would be rewarded by his master for his restraint.

"You did well my pet." Ludwig's low voice rumbled from the side of the bed. He had a proud and smug look on his face. Who know that an angel would be the perfect submissive? He had tired time and time again to train demons to his liking, but they all crumbled in the end, none of them could handle his level of intensity.

Feliciano looked ready to be devoured; Ludwig bared his fangs with a delighted growl. He had planned a punishment for the little angel, but he saw now that it wasn't needed. That was perfectly fine, he would enjoy a lazy afternoon of simply pounding the angel into the mattress.

"M-Master, please have m-mercy." Feliciano whined as he writhed on the silken sheets.

"Patience is a virtue is it not? I don't think the Holy one would want one of her angels to forsake his virtues." Ludwig couldn't help chuckle as he undid his belt and unzipped his pants. He moved and knelt on the bed, "Turn around and hold onto the headboard." He commanded firmly.

Feliciano moved as quickly as his strained body would allow, knowing what gratification would come. He could feel the bed dip as Ludwig moved closer to him, he felt a shiver run up his spine when he felt the demon's large and rough hands grasp his hips.

"Your skin is still so soft, even after all I've done to you…" Ludwig mused, "No matter how hard I hold your skin it still remains pristine… but your wings, what a lovely shade of black they are."

Feliciano adored the praises that the demon gave him, he craved Ludwig's approval at all times, hearing the demon speak sweetly to him made him moan in appreciation.

Ludwig didn't feel like playing today, he was tried and needed release. So without another word he harshly pushed himself into Feliciano, groaning at the beautiful warmth that surrounded his aching cock. "And still so tight!"

Feliciano cried out in pain at Ludwig's first rough thrust into him, but it was a sweet pain, a burn that he loved to feel poisoning his entire body.

Their first time had been unbearable, Feliciano was sure he was going to die, but when it was over he wanted to do it again and again. Some days Ludwig would chain him to the bed and do unspeakable things to him, some days Ludwig didn't feel like pleasuring Feliciano, so the angel would spend hours on his knees in between the demon's muscular thighs. But other days, ones like this, Ludwig would just have him hard and fast on his hands and knees.

Feliciano was crying out and panting as Ludwig relentlessly drove into him again and again. It didn't matter when Feliciano finished, Ludwig wasn't interested, he just continued to pound into him until he felt the release he coveted. And when it hit, his seed burned and fill Feliciano in the way that he loved.

Feliciano held onto the bedframe for dear life, panting heavily as Ludwig pulled himself out with a breathy chuckle, "You're a mess my pet. Go and draw me a bath… and since you have been such a good boy you can join me."

Feliciano turned at looked at his Master with a bright smile, Ludwig was being so kind today! He truly adored his Master; he's so handsome and strong, and Feliciano loved the way his hair looked after he was done fucking him. The usual slicked back style was slightly messed and a few strands of gold hair hung out over his forehead.

"Thank you Master!" Feliciano beamed. He couldn't move very fast because of the pain, but he let his happiness mask it.

Yes. Ludwig was very satisfied with his obedient little submissive.

~Usuk~

Arthur waited patiently on his and Alfred's bed. It wasn't that he was looking forward to seeing the Demon King, no, he was just, um… ok so he _was_ looking forward to seeing the Demon King. He would never say it out loud, but he had actually grown to love the way Alfred would return to their room and join him on the bed, and they would make out for a seemingly endless amount of time.

Arthur had noticed that his wings had gotten darker, but for some reason, it didn't bother him like he thought it would. Maybe it was the pressure his friends put on him, or maybe it was the fact that he knew he was trapped, but Arthur grew to like it in the demon realm.

Alfred's enticing hands and lips sure made it easier. Arthur was almost ready to give himself to him, body and soul. But he felt like he needed another day or two, just so he could put himself in the right mind-set. From what Yao had told him on one of his visits, lying with a demon hurts, but there is something sensational in it. Arthur was looking forward to knowing what that sensational something was.

His body quivered in anticipation when he heard the door opening. He had been a good and obedient mate for the Demon King, but it was only now that he was _really_ sweet and submissive. He would do it for Alfred, because he showed him nothing but affection.

Arthur smiled genuinely for the first time, but Alfred didn't return it like he usually did.

Arthur decided to ignore it and greet him anyway, "Alfred, how was your-"

"Listen, Artie," Alfred cut in with a cold tone, "You're fun and all, but I need to fuck something, and to be honest I don't want to fuck someone who'll cry the whole time. So I can't fuck you, I'm just gonna hook up with some demon babes tonight. Right girls?"

Arthur looked on in shock as two buxom demon maids stepped through the door frame, giggling and pressing their large breasts against Alfred, who had his arms around their waists.

Arthur couldn't find any words, and Alfred didn't want to wait for them, so he simply waved Arthur off. "I'm sure you'll enjoy a night alone."

Arthur heard the door slam and Alfred was gone. He felt like his heart was ripped out, his lungs ached for air that they would never receive, because Arthur was so overcome by unimaginable pain that he could do nothing but weep.

**The next chapter is the last and don't worry, the ending is good. Trust me.**

**Leave a review if you want to yell at me for the angst ; )**

**Thanks for reading! See you net chapter. Xoxo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**All your questions will be answered, don't worry : ) this chapter will make up for all the previous chapters' short comings, I promise! Thanks for the awesome reviews they make me so happy! And thank you for making it this far! I know that the ending seems sudden, I get that. But I didn't plan for much past this and I feel I'd be over doing it if I just keep going without any sense of direction. **

**I decided to break this into two. Ten is better than nine, it's more even, I like even (^ ^)**

**Btw; Long reviews are the best! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Caught in Demon Claws **

**Chapter 9: the end Part 1**

Alfred lay on a large mattress with two naked demon maidens kneeling above him. But he wasn't happy. He had bedded countless demons in his time, but they just didn't seem to get him excited like they used too.

One thing was that they just kept _giggling_, why the hell were they always giggling?! It was damned irritating. Another thing was that they reeked of every other demon they had ever been with, Alfred couldn't help but wonder just how many of his subject had been there before him. It made his stomach churn unpleasantly.

They were nothing compared to Arthur. Despite the angel's gradual decent into darkness, he always had a pure and clean scent. He was like a breath of fresh air after centuries of stagnation.

He had fun implementing the first part of his plan, he enjoyed coming back to his room every afternoon and locking lips with Arthur until they were both exhausted. But this part of the plan was turning out to be much more difficult.

They seductively ran their hands over Alfred's pants and undid them. One of them reached in and fished out his limp cock with another one of those annoying giggles.

"You're _so big_ my King." One of them purred.

"Yeah I know." Alfred mumbled grumpily.

"And you're _sooo_ strong~" the other one swooned as she felt Alfred's hard naked abs.

"Yep." Alfred sighed in exasperation.

The one who had his cock was slowly sliding her hand up and down it, but no matter what she did it would not harden. No matter how they tried they couldn't get Alfred to react. Their actions just felt weird to Alfred, there was absolutely nothing arousing about these two.

Sure, he liked breasts as much as the next person, they're soft and fun to touch, but they didn't do anything for him anymore. He knew that he would rather be running his hands over Arthur's smooth chest instead of looking at the one's presently pointed at his face.

Alfred tried, he really did, but he simply couldn't go through with the plan. These women were vile, he had no desire in him to fuck either of them, even for one minute, and his unresponsive manhood was proof enough of that.

With a low growl he threw them both off of him, they cowered back as he got off the bed and did-up his pants. "Go find someone else to fuck you." He snarled before he left and slammed the door behind him.

Alfred couldn't help but feel that there was something else that prevented his ability to be intimate with anyone but Arthur, something that didn't have anything to do with the fact that they were annoying and too whorish. There was a weird feeling in the place where his heart was meant to be, 'The heart is on the left, right?' Alfred thought to himself.

He didn't want to go back to Arthur as though he were a weakling. He still had his pride. So he decided that now would be a good time to pay a visit to one of his Lords. He decided that seeing Ivan would be good, he liked talking to him despite their differences, and Yao seemed to have his head screwed on right.

Alfred flew over and entered through the bedroom window. Perhaps if he had any shame he would have thought it was a bad idea, but since he didn't he wasn't concerned that he had just interrupted Ivan while he was mounting Yao.

"I need to talk to someone." Alfred said glumly as he stood parallel to the bed.

Ivan growled deeply and halted his movements, and Yao, who was one his hands and knees, buried his face in the sheets of their bed due to embarrassment. They were positioned so they were faced towards the window. They saw Alfred the moment he slipped in.

"Alfred, I know you are King, but now is not the time, I am busy da?" Ivan said, forcing his usual expression on his face.

Alfred sighed, "Alright, finish up and then come talk to me. I'll wait outside the door."

Alfred walked out and closed the door, he leant on the stone wall and started to wait. He could hear what was being said.

"Ivan we can't-"

"Why not?"

"Because he's outside the door!"

"That doesn't matter."

What happened next was a loud symphony of moans and grunts. Alfred didn't really know how long he waited, but eventually the door opened and Ivan stepped out, dressed in only a pair of pants and his scarf. Yao limped after him wearing a tied crimson robe. Alfred could see his tiny baby bump against the tight fabric, it hurt his ego that Arthur was the only one left now who hadn't gotten pregnant yet over the past few months.

"Now we may talk." Ivan said with a pleasant smile.

"Finally!" Alfred groaned.

They went into Ivan's sitting room and settled on the couches. Ivan handed Alfred a bottle of vodka before he sat, positioning Yao on his lap.

"What do you want to discuss?" Ivan said pleasantly.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" Yao complained with a huff.

"Yeah I know, sorry." Alfred apologised with absolutely no sincerity. He unscrewed the cap of his bottle of vodka and took a long drink without a second though. He enjoyed the burn of the strong liquor before he spoke again. "I had two mid-levels naked in my bed but I couldn't get it up."

"You couldn't get it up?" Ivan echoed with an amused chuckle. "Perhaps your dick is broken."

"Yeah… it's not." Alfred mumbled angrily, "They were totally willing and not too hard on the eyes… but I couldn't stop thinking about Arthur and they kinda grossed me out and I used to have no problem with fucking-"

"We get it." Yao interrupted with a wave of his hand, "Have you considered that maybe you're taste has changed because of Arthur?"

"I have," Alfred answered thoughtfully, "But it doesn't make sense, I mean, I'm the Demon King! I should be able to fuck whoever without a second thought, but Arthur has ruined me! How could he have so much power over me? I mean, he's just an Angel isn't he? He means nothing to me right?"

Ivan and Yao looked away from him for a moment, they were both thinking the same thing. They knew that Arthur was more to Alfred then the Demon King realised, but neither of them knew exactly how to tell him. They wouldn't even have needed to if Alfred and Arthur had just done what everyone else had done.

Alfred noticed right away that the two were avoiding his gaze. They knew something, and he wanted to find out what it was.

"What are you hiding?" Alfred questioned sternly with narrowed eyes.

Ivan felt that there was no reason to hide it, it's not like Alfred asked him never to reveal the truth if he ever asked. He just went right out and said it. "You and Arthur were in love."

"Ivan!" Yao whispered in shock, "Do you think was wise?"

Ivan shrugged, "Why not? I think his reaction would be interesting."

Alfred sat dumbstruck. He didn't know how to react. All this time, he and Arthur had a past that he was completely unaware of. Did Arthur know? How did they end up being separated if they were in love? _What the hell actually happened?!_

Ivan explained it all. Alfred had gotten mad for a reason Ivan didn't remember, then he gathered all the other dissatisfied Angels and declared their independence from the Holy one. Arthur had chosen to remain an Angel, breaking both of their hearts in the process. Alfred left Arthur and that was how they came to the demon world, and once it was conquered and under their control Alfred had asked them to erase his memory of Arthur, because if he was going to be the Demon King he couldn't be moping and mooning about Arthur all the time. His heart was completely numbed and he no longer felt it. Until today that is.

Alfred buried his face in his hands. It was too much to absorb, but at the same time, it explained everything; their attraction, Alfred's patience, the fact that Arthur never left his thoughts. They had loved each other when they were pure beings of light, and their connection survived even now.

"If you want your memory back, I can give it to you." Ivan offered, seeing that Alfred was struggling and straining to pull up any resemblance of a memory.

Alfred' looked up at him with wide eyes, "You can do that?!" he shrieked.

"I can, the other Lord's left the power with me. But I must warn you that it may bring you great pain." Ivan warned with his sickly sweet smile.

"Do it." Alfred demanded, his eyes narrowed with great determination.

He didn't care about how the sudden influx of memory might harm him, he just wanted to know what he and Arthur were to each other. For all his malice and for all his cruelty, he still wanted to know if there was a chance at love. He had spent centuries trying to repress what was left from his Angel life, but now he wanted to cling to a small part that might bring him happiness. His memory would be the key to his and Arthur's future.

"Very well." Ivan said in a serious tone. He shuffled Yao off his lap and stood. He took a few steps to where Alfred was sitting and out his hands on the Demon King's head.

There was a great crimson flash and Alfred felt all his strength completely drain, his body went limp and he collapsed, his body falling against the couch.

It took an hour for Alfred to wake again, but Ivan and Yao didn't leave his side for a moment. They were both too eager to hear what Alfred was going to say.

"My heart aches…" Alfred said weakly. His eyes were half lidded and his body was completely flaccid, he didn't know if he had the energy to lift a single finger.

"That would be heartbreak." Yao said softly, "I know the feeling, it's like a thousand knives digging into your chest, is it not?"

"Yeah." Alfred said through ragged breath. Oh. Now he remember everything. He felt this way when he left and begged his comrades to make it stop. He knew he could be an effective ruler of the dammed if he was too distracted by the never ending ache.

He felt like his chest was hollow but heavy at the same time, his eyes burned with tears that would never fall, his stomach twisted and churned in pain. This was misery. This was heartbreak.

He knew what he did, he knew what he and Arthur were. He didn't even care that Arthur had not taken his side when he rebelled, all he cared about was the knowledge that he had Arthur now and forever. And he would do whatever it took to rebuild their shattered love.

"Ivan…" Alfred said feebly, "Take me back to my castle… Arthur, I have to see Arthur…"

"You're in no condition to see your Angel tonight." Yao warned, "Perhaps you should wait until your strength returns."

Alfred groaned, "Fine. I'll speak to him tomorrow, but I still want to return to my home."

"Very well." Ivan said as he scooped Alfred into his arms. A toothy and sharp grin crossed his face, "You know, I could kill you right now and become the Demon King."

Alfred chuckled weakly, "You could, but then you'd have more duties and less time to spend with Yao."

"That would be a shame. I suppose I won't kill you then." Ivan said with a cheery tone.

Alfred winced from the pain in his chest before he spoke again. "Good, now let's go."

Alfred was brought to his castle and handed over to Kiku's care. Kiku put him in a spare room to rest. Alfred hadn't said a word, all he could do was mumble Arthur's name over and over.

~hours earlier~

Arthur wept until his eyes were red and his energy was completely drained. How could Alfred do this? The past few months had been so perfect.

Sure, Arthur hadn't liked it too much at first, but he couldn't help but feel affectionate towards the Demon King. Arthur had never been held or loved, and after watching humans for countless generations find love again and again, he thought that maybe it was finally his turn.

Alfred never forced himself on Arthur, which was a gesture of true kindness considering the nature of demons. Even though he was all but pinned down whenever he and Alfred would share their intimate afternoons, Arthur began to like it. There was something comforting about having Alfred's weight over him.

It took him a long time to accept this, he hated himself for his slow decent into vice. When he noticed the first feather in his wings turn dark, he had painfully pulled it out, only to clutch it in his hand and cry. But no matter how many he removed, they would grow back twice as dark. Soon there were too many for him to rid himself of. That was when he gave in. When he looked in the mirror he no longer saw a creature of the light, he saw a consort of darkness.

Arthur had always been a realist, for an Angel it was an odd characteristic but it never steered him wrong. It took time, but he accepted the situation and began to slowly open up to Alfred.

But his most foolish mistake was letting himself believe that the demon had developed and affection for him. Alfred would whisper how beautiful and sexy he was. That's how Arthur learnt that he was not immune to flattery, it was also how Arthur learnt that Alfred's praise and gentle touch was a drug he had become addicted too without even noticing.

After the sorrow passed, rage flooded Arthur's body. Pure white hot blinding rage. Arthur would have held himself back under normal circumstances, but not now. He roared as he allowed the pain and fury to flow through his veins. He charged off the bed and took his anger out on all that was in his sight. He tore apart furniture, wood splintered under his powerful blows, curtains shredded and frayed as he ripped them with merciless hands. He was kicking and punching a locked cabinet at the end of the room. As he broke the lock and fragmented the wood he spotted something shiny in the depths of otherwise empty cabinet. He ceased his rampage with his breath heavy and his chest heaving.

He opened the broken lid with a flick of his wrist and saw with astonishment what was hidden inside. His daggers. They still glowed with holy light, sharp and powerful. A dangerous smirk crossed over his face. He chuckled to himself as malevolence flowed through him, 'Well, isn't this quite providential?'

**Do you like? I had three essay to write so this took a while, but they're done and now I can focus totally on writing!**

**Enjoy the second part! (^J^)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Caught in Demon Claws **

**Chapter 10: the end Part 2**

**Warning: the bit at the end is kinda messed up, I won't go into details but it involves blood.**

Arthur sat on the bed, huddled up with his knees to his chest as he obsessively gazed upon the dagger in his hand. He had chosen one and left the other in its place, he could only really conceal one, considering how skimpy his dress was.

He stayed there for hours, but he didn't even notice. All his mind was occupied with was the thrilling image of him driving the dagger into Alfred chest. Perhaps then he could know a fraction of what Arthur felt.

It was still sharp and shiny and light in his hand. His skin burned ever so slightly because he was no longer holy enough to wield it. But that did nothing to sway Arthur from believing that he was still as divine as he ever was.

What brought Arthur from his bitter brewing was a knock at the door. Arthur snapped out of his daze and rushed to the door. He couldn't allow anyone to see what he did to the room. He opened it enough for him to see out but for no one to see in. Kiku stood there, his expression as neutral as ever.

"Kiku, how can I help you?" Arthur said with a fake smile.

"His Highness is in another room, his energy is drained for a reason I do not know, but he is calling out for you in his sleep. I thought perhaps that if you were to be at his side he would recover."

Arthur tilted his head to the side as his smile turned a little darker, "I'd be happy to help _my_ _dear Alfred_."

Arthur closed the door behind him and Kiku led him to the tiny room where Alfred was lying on the bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing was laboured. Even from the door Arthur could hear his name being chanted weakly over and over.

Kiku left with a nod and a small smile and Arthur was left with his plan.

Arthur sat up in the bed where Alfred slept. He could smell those cheap whore's on him still, it just added insult to injury, that Alfred, the demon who was supposed to care for him, bedded two disgusting creatures of the night. Arthur curled up his nose in disgust, he smelt putrid, his rage was only made fresher by it. There was no sorrow left.

He knew that he was a fool for allowing himself to develop affection towards such a deceitful monster. But he felt even more foolish for thinking that Alfred might actually care for him.

As he gazed upon Alfred's helpless body he knew-

He could do it now.

Arthur could pull out blade that lie in the fold of his dress, and he could drive it into the sleeping demons heart over and over again until the creature's breathing stilled. He could be free of his fears, free of Alfred's corruption and of all the manipulation… he could go back to being an Angel! Right? He was still pure wasn't he? He had a few dark feathers but at least he had never been penetrated, that meant he was still good right? He reached for the gleaming blade with a twisted smile. He was still good. Nothing had changed!

At least that's what he told himself again and again.

Arthur moved over Alfred's sleeping form and raised it high above his head, both hands grasping onto the tiny golden hilt. He was going to do it, he was going to rid himself of this demon once and for all! He looked down at Alfred once more, 'I hate you Alfred.' he said to himself, 'I hate you.'

He was there, he had the dagger ready, but something stopped him. Tears rolled down his face after he uttered his words of hatred out loud, and he felt the last of his virtue lift from his body. At that moment he ceased being an Angel for good. Lust for murder and hatred released him from the last of the divinity that the Holy One once bestowed on him.

But it wasn't this that stilled his hand. The moment he felt the Holy One's gift of power leave him, a vision flashed before Arthur's eyes, he froze, the dagger in his hand remained still in its place but trembled with the rest of his tremoring body, what Arthur saw stunned him.

He saw himself as he once was, a pure being of good and love; his wings a shimmering white, his skin clear and unmarred, his emerald eyes knowing no sorrow. He looked happy. But it wasn't the vision of himself that stunned him, no, it was Alfred, but he wasn't a demon, he was every bit of angel as Arthur; with shimmering wings and a cheerful smile.

It all came back to him; he and Alfred were angels together, and they were as in love as two beings of purity could be.

~In the beginning…~

Arthur and Alfred were sitting on the clouds watching the human world, their fingers interlocked in a gentle show of affection.

They had been together since they were created, knowing nothing but their love and their happiness. There was never a moment of doubt in either of their hearts or minds. They knew they had found their one.

As they sat Alfred would occasionally glace over at Arthur with a swelled heart, Arthur was the one he cherished more than anything in creation. He was so devoted to Arthur that he wanted to share every good experience with him. And as they watched the family below, whom had just welcomed a new baby into the world, he knew he wanted a family with Arthur. It would be another symbol of their deep held affection.

"Why don't we have a baby?" Alfred asked with a bright smile, his white teeth gleaming in the light like his sunshine blond hair.

Arthur looked at him with surprise, but he smiled all the same. "But we can't have children love, we weren't created for that."

Alfred took Arthur's hands and lifted them close to his chest, his smile never faltering, "I know, but maybe if we ask the Holy One she will grant us a child! What do you say?"

Arthur's smile remained as he chuckled and nodded his head, there was nothing he could deny Alfred. "Well, why not? It couldn't hurt to try."

They came before their creator on bended knee, their hearts humble, and Alfred spoke their request with respect and reverence. "Holy One, will you grant Arthur and I a child?"

Even to the angels, the Holy One was nothing but a bright light, but at least they could hear her soft, heavenly voice in a way that humans would never be able.

"Alfred, Arthur, you both are two of my loveliest Angels, but I cannot grant you this."

Arthur was saddened, but Alfred wasn't, in a moment fury burst forth in an unimaginable way.

Alfred looked directly at her and yelled back in the most disrespectful manner, "Why not?! Arthur and I have been loyal and obedient! We deserve something for our efforts!"

Arthur looked at Alfred with shock and horror, how could he speak to the Holy One like that?! Even if their request was denied it was no reason to be so impudent!

"You do not do good deeds for the reward my child. And yes, you and Arthur are good Angels, but you are not intended to be parents."

"WHY?!" Alfred yelled again. He felt uncontrollable rage flood his body, an emotion that was unknown to angels until now. "You give your precious humans such a wondrous gift and yet you deny your loyal servants?!"

"Alfred, please, calm yourself." Arthur pleaded helplessly, "We can still be happy-"

"NO ARTHUR!" Alfred roared, turning his rage to his love, "It's not about that anymore! Why should I serve someone who denies me something she grants to someone else! It's not fair!"

Arthur took a step away from the enraged Angel, "Alfred, what are you saying-"

"I'm saying I don't want to do this anymore! The pains we took in maintaining order, the blasphemy we have to endure from the humans! And what do we suffer for? Nothing! I ask for one thing in all my existence and it is denied! She has no place telling me my purpose! I will decide my own fate, even if that means abandoning grace! I will be independent!" Alfred panted heavily after his rant, his angry but desperate eyes turned to Arthur, "… You're with me, aren't you?"

"No Alfred." Arthur sobbed as tears flooded his emerald green eyes, "I'm not."

It was at that moment that both their hearts ripped in two.

~end of vision~

Arthur's mind snapped back to reality, his whole body was shaking from the astounding revelation. He looked down at Alfred with new eyes; this demon was his true love, he had been condemned to this life only because he wanted to express his love for him in a new way; with a child of their own.

Arthur fell backward and dropped the dagger onto the bed. His eyes widened in horror at what he almost did. But did Alfred remember? He had to know.

But Alfred was completely out, he couldn't get anything out of him right now. Arthur sighed, he picked up the dagger and placed it on the bed-side table before turning back to Alfred. Could he even forgive him? He didn't know. But he knew that they needed to talk.

Arthur settled himself next to Alfred, lying so he was facing the demon. And with that he fell asleep.

Arthur dreamt of him and Alfred. The memories now seemed so familiar, as though they were never suppressed. But there was something in his mind that night that wasn't a memory, but he could never mistake the light of the Holy one.

"Arthur, I have taken the power I gave you. I think you know why." Her heavenly voice echoed.

Arthur appeared as he was now, and not as he once was. His dark wings shimmered like coal.

"I know why," Arthur said softly. Even if he was no longer holy, he wasn't going to be disrespectful to his creator, "Is that why my memory returned?"

"Yes." The Holy One confirmed, "I no longer have power over you, I used the last of it to unblock your memory and speak to you now."

"Are you mad that I have fallen?" Arthur asked solemnly.

"I created love to be the most powerful force in the universe, I knew that one day you and Alfred would be brought together again. The connection you shared was too powerful. I created it, but I could not find the heart destroy it. All I ever wanted was your happiness… I wish you luck, even if you are a demon."

Arthur took in all the information with a deep exhale. It was all so much, but he was happy everything made sense; his attraction to Alfred, his ability to forsake all he knew for him, his heart ache from knowing he nearly killed him... All that was left now was to talk to Alfred, maybe they could find a way to move forward…

Arthur blinked his eyes as he awoke. It took him a moment to process the all that had happened in such a small space of time. But as he opened his eyes, he saw that Alfred was looking right back at him, his expression was like a kicked puppy.

"Arthur-"

"You cheated on me Alfred." Arthur cut in coldly, "How could you do this to me?!" he whispered the question out, harsh and sharp.

"I didn't-"Alfred tried to defend himself before Arthur cut him off again.

"Don't lie! I can smell them on you." Arthur felt his bottom lip quiver, but he steadied it for the sake of his pride.

"No Arthur I didn't." Alfred said softly, "I lied there, they were naked around me, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't find the passion I needed and I knew at that moment that I could never again lie with anyone besides you."

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the sweet words from fooling him again. "Don't-"

"No listen to me!" Alfred pleaded in a way that he had never done. He reached out his arms and pulled Arthur too him, and as the former angel struggled he continued to speak. "This is going to sound crazy, but we already know each other! From before! I only just got my memory back when I went to see Ivan last night! We- we were in love Arthur… as angels. You loved me and I loved you… please believe me!"

"You remember? HOW?!" Arthur demanded. He pushed his hands against Alfred's naked chest so he was looming a little further above him.

"Apparently I asked them to hide my memory of you because my heart hurt so bad… wait. Does this mean you remember too?" Alfred realised with wide eye.

"Yes you fool! I lost all my holiness and my memories came unlocked…"

They stared at each other for a while, neither of them being able to believe that everything was all out in the open now. What were they going to do now? Would it be just that simple to move forward?

Arthur sighed and allowed his arms to fold under his weight. He lie on Alfred's chest, his heart fluttering like a bird's wing. "So you didn't bed those floozies?"

"I didn't." Alfred said softly, "I can't get it up for anyone but you."

"Don't be vulgar." Arthur muttered.

"I'm the Demon King sweetheart, it's kinda my thing." Alfred said with an amused smirk. "I understand if you don't want to lie with me right away, but you can rest assured that I won't let my eyes wander again."

"You really hurt me Alfred." Arthur said seriously.

"Is that why you're dagger is at the side of the bed? Were you planning on hurting me back?" Alfred said softly as he slid his finger adoringly through Arthur hair. "I saw it before you woke up. I don't blame you though."

"I couldn't bare being humiliated any longer. But in the end I couldn't do it." Arthur said weakly.

They stayed like that for a while, simply allowing the other close, both of them feeling as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

It was Alfred who broke the silence. "I know how I can make it up to you." He said, sitting up and gently moving Arthur off of his chest. He reached over to the dagger on the side of the bed and pressed it into Arthur hands.

Arthur looked at him quizzically, "Alfred, what-"

Alfred ran his finger over chest, right over where his heart sat. "Carve your name into my skin Arthur. I want it to scar so that every time you look at it you'll know I'm yours."

"Alfred, I-" he wanted to say he couldn't do it, but at the same time he liked the idea of scarring Alfred with his name. Maybe it was his new, sick and twisted side that made him this way, but he nodded. "I will."

Alfred forced himself not to wince at the pain as Arthur pierced the skin. It was deep enough to scar, but not deep enough to hit his heart. He kept his eyes on Arthur's face as the former angel dragged the dagged thought his skin, slowly forming an upper-case 'A'.

Blood flowed down Alfred's chest as Arthur continued on in his work, he kept at it until his name was there, carved into Alfred, right over his heart.

'_Arthur'_

Neither were sure who moved first. But the dagger clanged to the ground and Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred shoulder while Alfred's arms found their way around Arthur's waist.

Arthur could no longer smell the whores' on Alfred's skin, his senses were instead filled with the scent of Alfred blood dripping from his cuts and, of course, their lust for each other.

Their lips crashed together almost violently, there was nothing tender about it. They were past that now, they needed each other.

They nipped at each other lip's between breaths and wrestled their tongues. Arthur had never responded with so much vigour, but then again, he had never wanted Alfred so badly before. His nails dug into Alfred's skin leaving tiny marks in their wake, but Alfred didn't care, it simply made him harder for Arthur. His soft lips had a ferocity in them that drove Alfred mad with desire.

"Arthur." Alfred growled as he swiftly pinned Arthur down, "I'm going to fuck you now and nothing is going to stop me."

"Then do it." Arthur challenged with an equally vicious growl. "Stop wasting time!"

Alfred leant down and tore Arthur's dress from his body, then he drove his sharp teeth into the crook of Arthur's neck. Arthur groaned at the strangely enticing action and fumbled at Alfred's belt and pants.

When Alfred was done licking at the bite he made he helped Arthur in taking off his pants, there was now nothing preventing the sweet skin to skin contact. Alfred ground his hips downward and enticed more sexy groans to fall from Arthur's lips.

"Alfred-" Arthur growled angrily, "Hurry."

Alfred smirked and roughly pushed his lips to Arthur's once more. He slid his finger over his bloody cuts where Arthur's name was etched into his skin and gatherer the crimson liquid on the tips. "I'm gonna prepare you." He said smugly as he brought his fingers down to Arthur's entrance and pushed in two lubricated fingers without any further warning.

It hurt, but Arthur was too turned on to make it stop. The pain was so sickly sweet that he wanted more.

"I've wanted you for so long." Alfred murmured hotly in Arthur's ear, "You have no idea… no idea."

Arthur whined at the feeling of Alfred's fingers working him open, how did he resist Alfred for so long? He didn't know. But he knew he wasn't going to be taken like a meek little maid. Arthur reached down and grasped Alfred's impressive erection, making the Demon King moan.

"Either you shove that in me now or I'll do it." Arthur demanded fiercely.

Alfred had to recover from the shock of having Arthur's soft hands grasping him, but once he did he forced Arthur's legs open wider and lined himself up. Their eyes met in a moment of pure electricity and Alfred finally, _finally_ entered Arthur.

Arthur's body was so warm and tight and utterly perfect. Alfred never wanted this moment to end. He would be happy staying like this forever, with his body connected with Arthur's.

"_Oh fuck yeah_~" Alfred groaned as he slowly rocked his hips "Babe your body's amazing!"

"Alfred, oh Alfred!" Arthur moaned wantonly, "More~"

Both of their breathing was heavy as Alfred kept his slow pace, he dragged out every movement, he indulged in every feeling. But soon that wasn't enough, no, he had to claim Arthur as his, through and through.

He gripped Arthur's enticing hips and built up a punishing pace, his thrusts were harsh and needy, but they were everything Arthur needed.

"I love you." The Demon King growled out, "I fucking love you so much."

Arthur was almost fucked into unconsciousness, he could hardly speak, but he managed to choke out a reply, "I love you too."

Alfred came deep within Arthur some time later and Arthur followed him, the room was filled with the scent of their love-making and the sound of their heavy breathing. It took a long time, but the lovers were finally united.

Alfred pressed loving kisses to Arthur's face and neck, he hoped his utter adoration would show through. Arthur was just _so damn_ _perfect_.

"Did I hurt you?" Alfred mumbled into Arthur's ear.

Arthur chuckled and petted Alfred's sweat dampened hair, "No love, you didn't."

"Mmm, good." Alfred replied sleepily he manoeuvred them so he was spooning Arthur, his manhood still nestled inside his lover. They fell asleep like this, for the first of what would surely be many times.

~Twenty human years later~

"Damien, you were born to help me rule, not to goof off with your friends in the human world." Alfred scolded his son from his throne of ebony. His son stood in front of him on bended knee, Arthur sat beside him on his matching throne.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned." Damien replied with the smirk of a naughty child. Despite being nineteen he still acted immature.

"Don't joke around with me boy," Alfred grumbled, "The next time you sass me I'll have you in the felids with the low-levels."

Damien looked up with his sky blue eyes, the smirk gone from his face. "Aww dad that's not fair!"

"Listen to your father Damien." Arthur scolded with a frown.

The boy stood to his full height, he was almost as tall as Alfred, and just as broad shouldered. His hair was the same shade of blond as Arthur's, but it was the same shape as Alfred's. "Sorry mama…" He mumbled in apology. "But Luther and Andreo wanted to go pick up."

"Ooo, and how'd ya go?" Alfred asked with genuine interest. A smile crossing over his face.

"Yeah I did!" Damien replied proudly, "Got laid four times in six hours."

"Well done!" Alfred praised.

"Alfred." Arthur warned with a flat tone.

"Uh, right. *Ahem* Son, you shouldn't be wasting your time like that! I'll have to tell Ludwig and Antonio to reign in their son's." Alfred said, trying to sound more like a strict father.

Damien smiled and shuffled his feet, "I know I'm supposed to be in trouble, but…"

"But?" Arthur questioned with a raised brow.

"But I kinda promised Alexi, Peter and Samuel that we'd have a sparring this morning." He said sheepishly.

"Son, you were gone all night and now you want to tussle with your friends, aren't you tired?" Arthur questioned as he stood from his seat. He walked over to his much taller son with his hands on his hips, he was looking crossed. "I don't care what Ivan, Berwald and Gilbert's sons want, you are going to bed mister. End of story!"

"Yes mama." Damien said with a scolded frown. He hung his head in shame and pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek, "Goodnight then!" He said in a sudden show of cheeriness.

Damien strolled off to his room and Arthur huffed. He went and sat on Alfred's lap, the Demon King's arms opening to him. "You know he's going to sneak out right?" Alfred said with a chuckle.

"Yes I know," Arthur said with a sigh, "But you can't blame me for trying, can you?"

Alfred smiled and nuzzled Arthur's soft hair, "You've done good babe, he's just going through his rebellious phase."

"He is a good boy though, for a demon spawn I mean." Arthur said with a loving tone.

Damien went up to his room where he saw a friend lounging on his bed, a smile crossed over his face, "Hey Paris! What's happening?"

"Ah, mon ami, I was wondering when you would show up." Paris stood from the bed and sauntered over to Damien like his father would. He looked every bit the son of Francis and Matthew with his shoulder length blond hair and flirtatious smirk. "Everyone is waiting for us."

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Damien expanded his impressive wingspan and they both left through his window.

~Epilogue: just in case you wanted to know but you don't have to read it~

Arthur and Alfred had two children in the twenty years since their first union. Their son Damien and their sixteen year old daughter Lilith.

Ivan and Yao have four children, Alexi their first born son, their seventeen year old daughter Lin, their fourteen year old son Ravis, and their ten year old boy Gregori.

Gilbert and Roderich had Samuel and five year old Maria.

Francis and Matthew had Paris and a ten year old boy named Antoine.

Berwald and Tino had two, Peter, and a daughter named Mai, who was fifteen.

Ludwig and Feliciano had Luther, followed by Augustus and Adrianna, both of whom are sixteen.

Antonio and Lovino had Andreo, a seventeen year old daughter named Catalina, and a fourteen year old named Leonardo.

**This took a while to do, I hope you are satisfied with the end, I tried not to make Arthur a push over. Please leave your thoughts with a review, and if you aren't happy I'm sorry but that's just the way I planned it. Was it a good end? Do you hate me? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading and for making this story such a joy to write! If you like my stuff then check out some of my other stories, and I'll be posting brand new one's really soon!**

**I've got more than a few planned and if you ask me, they kick butt!**


End file.
